Frost On The Leaves
by SickHappiness
Summary: You don't know who you are or where you came from, but you are going to find out. With the help of the Guardians. Of course, you also meet Jack Frost and you can't help but fall in love. Jack Frost x Reader
1. Mother Nature

_ I'm lost. That's it. I'm lost. I have no idea where I am and I don't even know how I got here._

So deep in your thoughts, you didn't realize that every step you took a flower bloomed in its place. You stopped walking and looked around. All you could see were trees, loads of them. You looked down at the ground and noticed that the grass was greener around you, and looking back you saw the flowers lined up behind you. Curious, you took another step forward and watched as a flower bloomed where you once stood. You repeated this several times and each time you stood in wonder as you watched each flower grow. You looked around at the trees that surrounded you and you wondered what would happen if you touched one. Circling around, one tree stuck out to you. It seemed to glow and it looked as though it were unhealthy. You walked closer to it and studied it carefully. Its branches were thinner than all the other trees and it had fewer leaves, not to mention the bark looked like it was peeling and it was a few feet shorter than the rest.

For some reason you felt sad for the tree. A once beautiful tree is not withering away. You hesitated a bit before you touched it but you slowly rested your palm on the trunk. Life suddenly seemed to have spread throughout the tree. Warm wind blew slightly and the leaves on the tree grew and danced in the breeze. The branches grew thicker and you rubbed your eyes in disbelief.

"Woah . . ." You stared in wonder as the tree grew taller and the bark reattached itself and became a healthier brown. You glanced up at the moon, as it was your only source of light, and suddenly you heard a whisper.

"Mother Nature"

You quickly spun around to find the source of the whisper and found that you were still alone. You were still looking every which way until you saw something faintly glowing again. Walking towards it, you noticed it had the shape of a leaf, just lying on the ground. You picked it up and inspected it. It was green like a spring leaf, but it was much thicker than one.

Your head snapped up at the sound of a twig snapping. Still holding the leaf look-a-like, you desperately wished you had a weapon and suddenly you felt something wrap around your hand. The "leaf" transformed into a sword, the stem wrapped around your hand to assure you that it wouldn't fall and the top of the leaf lengthened and pointed. It looked like an actual sword.

"I wonder if it will cut like one . . ." you mused. Glancing around, you spotted a fallen branch, laying a little ways in the forest. Holding onto the leaf sword, you brought it up above your head and brought it down onto the branch. The branch was thick and sturdy so you didn't expect it to cut as easily as it did. You touched the "blade" part and it didn't cut you in the slightest.

You paused. "It turned into a sword when I wished I had a weapon . . . maybe it'll turn into anything I want?"

You stared at the sword and thought of an arrow. Sure enough that's exactly what it turned into. It didn't bend and it pierced through the stump at the slightest throw. To test it again you thought of a coat, something practical. It worked. Next, you thought of an acoustic guitar. You watched in amazement as the coat shifted to form a strap around your shoulder and connecting itself to the already shaped out guitar. You strummed all of the strings; perfect. Finally you thought of an electric guitar. The leaf shifted slightly and you strummed again. Of course, you expected the strings to make very little noise but the sound was amplified. It was as if you had the guitar plugged into an amp. It was astonishing. But little did you know that with every strum you made, the branches, trees, flowers, everything nature around you seemed to shift slightly and glow with happiness.

Having enough fun with that, you imagined the leaf as a bracelet. You wondered through the trees as the bracelet wrapped itself tightly around your wrist.

_Flying would be so much easier._

You playfully jumped in the air pretending that the warm breeze would lift you into the air but as soon as you were about to touch the ground the breeze turned into a big gust of wind that carried you a few feet. You landed in a crouching position but then suddenly sprang back up. You moved your arms forward like you were telling the wind to go forward. You felt silly but you had to know if you could control the wind. After a little concentration you lifted up again, but this time you went farther and higher.

You laughed. You can control it and use it to your ability. Instead of moving your arms, you just concentrated on it. You lifted again. You can see over the tree tops now. You wiggled around in the air and almost lost your balance as you slowly started descending to the ground. You stopped smiling and your eyes went wide at the sight of the pointy tree tops that were getting closer. You shut your eyes and concentrated on going higher. Slowly but surely you rose and you started giggling. The giggling turned into laughter as you turned and looped in air, you felt like a professional at controlling the wind already.

"Uh . . .oh . . ."

You crash landed in a pile of snow.

_When did I even start falling?_

You sat up and a strong gust of wind blew directly at you but this time it just made you cold. You shivered and realized that you didn't even bother looking to see that type you clothing you had on; _if_ you had any on at all.

You looked down at your bare feet first. The only thing you had there was a toe ring. It was silver and it looked like three separate rings that were melted together. Taking a closer look, you spotted that it was chipped a little in the middle, whatever the design was was gone. The wind blew again and you shivered while looking at your legs. There was a vine wrapped around your right thigh, starting at a little above your knee and ending a little ways before your crotch. A few large leaves were wrapped tightly around you, making it look like you had on short shorts. Your stomach wasn't covered but more large leaves were wrapped around your breasts, it looked like you had on a tight leafy tube top. The was your "outfit" besides the small vine that wrapped around left bicep.

"Who the hell dressed me?"

Looking at your body more, you noticed that you had a sun kissed tan and you were quite shapely. You had a healthy flat stomach and perfectly shaped legs and arms. A lock of hair fell in front of your face and you noticed it was a beautiful bark brown; it was long enough to tickle your lower back.

_I can only imagine the color of my eyes._

You shivered again as another gust of cold air blew past you.

_I need to get out of here._

You decided that flying was out of the question; seeing as how you crashed not too long ago. You huffed and started walking. Where? You did not know.

"I guess anywhere will do for now . . ." and with that, you started on your hopeless trek to anywhere your legs will take you.


	2. Bring It On

After a week of traveling, you discovered a lot about yourself. You learned that every time you hum or sing, flowers bloom and everything starts looking like spring. You also learned that whenever you played an instrument, the same thing happens. But when you combine your voice and instrument the control is stronger. Everything nature was sweet towards you. And you could swear the trees and flowers giggles out of joy every time you touched them or walked past them.

You even got better at flying. Well, more like controlling the wind; either way you could do so many tricks in the air and you even worked on your landing.

You were happy. Sure, you were alone but the plants seemed to be there for you. You still weren't sure of your purpose but you weren't in a rush. In fact, you were pretty confident that you weren't going to die any time soon.

After a few hours of walking through the forest you came into a clearing. You started feeling uneasy and immediately your flyleaf (a name you came up with to call your shape shifting leaf) became a sword, wrapping around your hand for security. The sunset gave plenty light, enough to see the broken bed that lay on the ground; no sheets or mattress. Curiosity struck you as you walked closer. You sighed as you sat on the only piece of wood that held up. The flyleaf wrapped itself on your wrist once more, making it bracelet. You learned back slightly hoping to just stretch a little bit. The wood gave way and you braced yourself for impact with the ground. It never came. Instead you fell through a "hole" and screamed out of shock.

Not thinking straight, you didn't think of controlling the wind to slow your fall. You tried containing your screams but the thought of the painful impact that was about to come was too much to bear.

"Oof!" You rolled onto your stomach, squeezing your eyes shut. ". . . ouch. A hole. A friggin' hole . . . how did I miss that? Son of a bi-"

You were interrupted by a deep laughter. Your eyes shot open and your flyleaf instantly turned into a sword. "Wha-Who's there?!"

"What's the matter? Afraid?" The voice seemed to be taunting you.

You stood up. "Afraid? Hah, please. You can't even show your face."

Suddenly someone stepped out of the shadows. It was a tall grey man, wearing a black looking trench coat and his hair was slicked back in a spiky style. A smile was plastered on his face and his eyes were a fiery gold.

"You must be new."

With a flick of his hand, more light shed into what you figured was a cave. Looking up you saw multiple cages filled with odd looking creatures. Everyone stared at you, their eyes wide.

"Who . . .who are they?" You were dumbfounded.

"Oh, them? They are nobody." The man chuckled darkly.

"Nobody? Mate, _you're_ the 'nobody'." An oversized bunny clung onto the bars, glaring at the grey man.

"Some of us represent holidays and some of us are spirits in the tales you always hear of." A thick Russian accent spoke up.

Another creature, or _man_, was also in the same cage with the bunny; along with a smaller, golden man, a (what you assume to be) woman with hummingbird like features, and a teenage boy with white hair. Looking at the other cages you saw a Leprechaun, a Ground Hog, and a few other foreign holiday/ tale creatures. There were a dozen of cages filled with them. Each different looking than the next. Except one. One cage was filled with dozens of little hummingbird fairies, all just sitting and looking at you sadly.

"I, uh, what? Like, Santa Clause?" Your grip loosened on the sword.

"Exactly! You are a believer!" The big man seemed to be filled with joy even though he was locked inside a cage.

"Wait, a believer?" Okay, now you were really confused. "A believer in what?"

"In us." The hummingbird woman walked over and loosely put her hand on one of the bars.

You turned to the grey man. Obviously he was the bad guy.

"Who _are _you? And why are they in cages?" You brought the sword up besides you.

The grey man laughed. "Let me introduce myself first; my name is Pitch. Pitch Black. You may know me as the 'Boogeyman'. Who are you?"

"I . . .I don't know."

The man chuckled while the bigger man with the long white beard looked concerned. "Little one, where did you descend?"

"I have no idea . . . the only thing I remember is waking up in a forest." You still looked around at everyone who was staring at you.

Pitch laughed again. "Oh, and you're so young. What a shame."

The feathered woman stared at you sadly. "Do you know your name?"

You shrugged. "No. I mean, when I woke up someone whispered something but I didn't really think much of it."

"What did they whisper?" The white headed boy was even more intrigued.

"Mother Nature."

You could hear everyone all take a sharp intake of air, even Pitch.

"Don't suck all the oxygen out of the room . . ." You muttered.

You could see Pitch moving closer towards you from the corner of your eye. "No matter, you will be no threat to me."

"Wh-" Just as you were about to speak, Pitch grabbed your arms and tried to restrain you. You brought your left leg up and kicked him in the stomach, sending him a few feet.

Everyone started shouting.

"Run!"

"Don't let him near you!"

Just as you were about to turn around to face Pitch again, you were knocked onto your side.

"Silly child. You can't stop me." With that, he picked you up and threw you across the stone platform you were standing on. You struggled to get up but you did it. You gripped on to the sword and swung at Pitch just as he was about to reach you. He stepped back, barely missing the tip of the blade, and brought his leg up and connected with your head. Again, you were down and you found that it was even harder for you to get up this time. You heard Pitch laugh as he lifted you up from the ground by your hair.

"Pity, you seemed like you had potential." He tossed you into another open cage and immediately shut the doors, locking you inside.

"No!" You grabbed the bars and shook them.

"Now, if you'll excuse me. I have some children to scare." Pitch chuckled as he vanished in a puff of black smoke.

"How does this even happen?" You groaned.

"You okay?" You looked up; the cage across from yours contained five pairs of concerned eyes.

"Oh yeah, nothing I can't handle." You winced as you tried to give a thumbs up. "Wait, what the?" Your flyleaf turned into what it was when you first saw it; a thicker version of a regular leaf. "What's wrong with my flyleaf?"

"Your what, mate?" The bunny looked confused and the golden man had a question mark over his head.

"My flyleaf." You held up the small leaf. "It can . . .or _could_ change into anything. It's a dud now."

A creature from another cage tried explaining the situation. "Nothing magic works within these bars. Nothing."

"So, what? We're just going to be stuck in here forever?" You looked over at the Sandman, who gave a slight shrug.

"No, little one." The jolly man assured. "We will find a way out."

"We just need to find something that works _beyond _the bars." The white haired boy stared at you.

"Uhm, I think I have an idea." You met eyes with everyone around you. "I hope this works." You squeezed your eyes shut and started to softly sing.

"_Drag my hand behind you like a chain behind a truck._

_Sparks over your __carpet__ while I chase you through the darkness._

_Somebody's supposed to fall in love, but nobody even calls._

_Somebody's supposed to..."_

Everyone's eyes were on you, you felt the pressure but ignored it as you took a deep breath and sang louder.

"_Tear this place apart until you find me hiding, silently I wait.  
You'll be excited just to see me someday. Everything's ok_."

The walls that surrounded you all started to rumble and little roots and stems started to peek out of the now forming cracks.

"_Summer and gold throw their colors at the dark,  
a mother tells her son, "Darling look at the sparks."  
But you hold my attention without even trying"_

You opened your eyes and looked over at the white haired boy, who smiled back at you.

"_A beautiful reflection from firework eyes,  
but never means forever.  
Desperation and hanging in the backyard at night.  
Somebody's supposed to fall in love."_

You stood up straighter, lightly gripping onto the rusted bars. Focusing on the green stems that poked through the cracks.

"_Tear this place apart until you find me hiding, silently I wait.  
You'll be excited just to see me someday. Everything's ok_."

You heard the sweet giggles of the plants as the roots poked out further and shot out towards your cage.

"_Love, don't forget to bleed so slowly.  
Haunted hearts we melt over the fabric of your floor.  
I'm holdin' her just like she's gold, but  
I've been running from the sun. Oh no, no.  
And if I ever catch the ones who hurt you,  
I'm hoping that God looks away this time.  
Why would I let you go?"_

You lightly stroked the stems and braced yourself for the last part of the song. You weren't sure when the Boogeyman was going to return so you had one shot.

"_Tear this place apart until you find me hiding, silently I wait.  
You'll be excited just to see me someday. Everything's ok_."

Roots and stems of all kinds shot out and gripped on to bars of all the cages and ripped them apart, freeing everyone that was held inside. You tried to catch your breath as you leaned against one of the bent bars. Everyone cheered as they climbed out of their cages.

"Those are some nice vocals you got there."

Looking up, you noticed the white haired boy smiling at you, standing in the doorway of your cage.

"Thanks." You grinned back.

"The name's Jack Frost, the Spirit of Winter." He held out his hand.

You shook it. "Uh, I am not sure who to introduce myself as . . ."

"Well, I guess the Man in the Moon wants you to be Mother Nature." He shrugged.

You were about to ask who that was when Santa Clause shouted up at Jack.

"Come now! We must go before Pitch returns! And my belly tells me that it will be soon!"

A voice came from behind you. "How right you are, North."

Before you could even turn around, you were knocked onto the grey platform every other non-flying creature was forced to stand on. Many creatures and spirits offered you their hand but you ignored them and stood up on your own.

"That all you got?" You spat at Pitch, taunting him while you held your flyleaf behind your back with your right hand.

Jack tried freezing Pitch, but every shot was missing. Pitch maneuvered around everyone in the crowd, making his way towards you. In the mean time, your flyleaf transformed into a sword once more and you waited for the perfect opportunity to strike. Black, sand textured horses started appearing out of the shadows; their red eyes glaring at everyone. Multiple ones charged at those around you, leaving Pitch to be the one to personally handle you. Just as Pitch Raised his fist to strike you, you swung your sword and gazed across Pitch's chest and stomach. Thin, black goo started to ease out of his wound and he lowered his hand to touch it.

"You wretched little girl. You are the first and _only_ to have ever done _this_." He gestured to his wound and chuckled.

Everyone stopped, even the horses, and gaped at the scene unfolding before them.

"Uh-huh, you want to do a repeat?" You swung the sword at him again, this time he transformed into a shadow and his voice boomed and echoed through-out the cage.

"Sure. But it's _my_ turn."

The cave started rumbling and everyone braced themselves. For what? They didn't know, but they were sure it wouldn't be good.

Suddenly black horses shot out from every part of the shadows. Everyone took on a large number but there were just too many. You tried your best to fight against them but you had very little experience. One horse hit your side and sent you flying into a stone wall.

Pitch appeared in front of you and grabbed your shoulders, smiling sadistically. He threw you up and your back hit against a metal cage. He caught you as you fell and tossed you onto the grey platform once more. Your grit your teeth and lifted yourself up, ignoring your aching back. A black horse ran straight for you but was annihilated by the large bunny. You gave a slight nod and went straight for Pitch again. As he saw you approaching he laughed.

"You really think you can fight me on your own? Hah! You don't even know who you are, child. You are alone."

You shut your eyes and shook your head. "No. I'm not alone." A root shot out of the ground and wrapped around the Boogeyman's legs. "_You_ are alone."

Pitch struggled to get out of the root's grasp but one of his horses broke the stem and set him free. North used one of his two swords to destroy the dark horse that freed Pitch. However, Pitch already disappeared. You glanced around and everyone was finishing off the horses.

You stood paralyzed as you felt a smooth hand wrap around your waist. You knew who it was and your sword transformed into a small dagger. But before you could turn and attack, you felt excruciating pain in your stomach. Looking down, you noticed a black arrow head stuck into your stomach.

Pitch laughed and bent down and whispered seductively in your ear. "Red is a good color on you."

Jack saw you fall onto your knees with Pitch still behind you. "Tooth! North! She's been hurt!" Jack shouted from the air.

North turned and saw that you were holding onto your stomach. He looked up at Tooth and they both charged at Pitch while Jack came to your aide.

Pitch disappeared into a puff of black smoke once again but his voice rang loud throughout the cave.

"You cannot stop me! I will spread fear to all the children of the world!"

Jack held your head and scanned your body with worried eyes.

"Oh God . . ." His icy blue eyes flickered up to meet yours and then back down to your wound.

You winced as he traced his fingers around your wound. "I think . . .I'll be . . . okay."

Jack smiled lightly but his smile vanished as your vision started fading.

"North!" Jack called, panicking.

Your eyes started closing.

"North!"

Black.


	3. Don't Leave Me

"Will she be okay?"

"That wound looked pretty deep."

"North . . . do you think we could all stay a little longer? We are eager to learn about her."

"She isn't some object to study."

"Calm down. Do you all not have holidays to tend to? Or joy to bring to the children?"

"We aren't going to neglect our duty; it's just been so long since a spirit has been reborn. Frost was the last."

". . . She looks so . . . young."

"Too young to be a mother of anything."

"It is a title. It does not mean she has to look as old as a mother would."

"Has the Man in the Moon said anything about a new comer?"

"No. Manny has told me nothing."

Silence.

Your eyes fluttered open and you saw so many people standing around your bed. Almost all of the creatures you saved were in the same room. You blinked and tried sitting up but you immediately regretted that idea and groaned in pain while holding onto your stomach.

"You can't get up yet. You were badly injured."

Looking up, you say the multi colored feathered woman floating beside your bed. She gently rested her hand on your shoulder.

Turning to face her, you struggled to ask her a question. After opening and closing your mouth a few times, you finally got it out.

"Who . . . are you . . . all?"

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw a familiar white haired boy push his way through the crowd. He smiled at you and you struggled with a wave.

He stood beside your bed and said "Let me introduce you to the crowd." You nodded. "That's the Tooth Fairy, Tooth for short."

"I like . . . your feathers, Tooth."

Tooth smiled and thanked you.

"That golden guy over there is Sandman, also known as Sandy." Jack continued. Sandy smiled and waved as he floated in the air.

"Sand . . .?"

"Yes!" Santa Clause boomed. "He puts the children to sleep, also does not speak. He has yet to tell us why." Santa paused to laugh at his joke. "I am known by many names but I am mostly called Santa Clause but comrades call me North." North paused again to eat a cookie, offering you one in the process. You gladly took it and nibbled on it while he continued speaking. "This is the Easter Bunny, his name is Bunnymund."

You motioned for the bunny to come closer and he complied. You touched the wall beside you and vines started to grow, carrots sprouting from the vines cascading all down the wall. Bunnymund looked grateful but also confused. "For . . . destroying that . . . horse."

Bunnymund ripped a carrot off of the vine and took a large bite. "No problem, mate. Thank _you_ for the carrots."

"Carrots don't grow on vines, right?" A voice asked from the crowd.

"She is Mother Nature! She can make any fruit or vegetable she pleases grow on whatever she pleases." North turned to you and smiled gently. "A kind hearted woman, as a mother is. We must figure out where you came from, little one, but first to introduce you to the rest of us." He gestured to the crowd, who smiled excitedly in return.

After a while, you learned every creature's name and power, their purpose and reason. You had to admit, you were a little jealous of them knowing all about themselves.

"Do you know anything about yourself?" A leprechaun asked.

You shook your head. "I only know the basics of my . . . powers?"

"It is magic, little one." North grinned, rolling up the sleeves to his red shirt, exposing his 'Naughty' and 'Nice' tattoos.

"Oh . . ." You lifted up your hand to examine your flyleaf. "It's gone! Where is my flyleaf?!"

"Right here." Jack fished it out of his hoodie pocket and held it out to you and you happily took it, brushing your hand against his in the process. You both froze, a jolt of electricity shot through you as you stared up at him. You both held eye contact for a few more moments before you looked away and muttered a 'thank you'.

"What does it do?" Jack asked.

You grinned. "It transforms into anything I want." You held it up as the flyleaf started shifting, turning into a green version of Jack's Sheppard staff.

Jack's grin grew wide as he laughed. "Impressive."

"Yeah . . . I haven't really tested it out very much. I had it . . . for a week."

"How long have you been out there?" Tooth asked.

"A week. I've been on my own since I woke up in the forest." You thought for a moment. "Well, not completely alone."

"What do you mean?" Bunnymund asked as he grabbed another carrot from the vine.

"The trees and plants . . . they were with me," You sighed. "They helped me."

"So you weren't really alone." North stated, smiling.

"Guess not." You smiled, your flyleaf slithering down to your wrist and wrapping around it tightly.

"Oh!" Tooth flew down, her hands holding your mouth open. "Your teeth are lovely! Just beautiful!"

Jack laughed heartily at your facial expression. "She's the Tooth Fairy, she loves teeth."

You still continued to stare at him blankly.

Jack chuckled and shrugged. "You get used to it."

"After you heal a little more, we would like to help you discover more about yourself. Also help you with your magic, that is okay, no?" North questioned.

You gently pushed the Tooth Fairy's hands away from your mouth and looked at everyone's smiling faces. You barely even knew these people but they were willing to help you and they actually seemed to care for you. They seemed eager to help you. You felt . . . wanted and loved. You felt like you were at home.

"You'll really help me?" You tried to hide your excitement.

"Of course," Bunnymund chuckled. "We're going to help you, darlin'. _We_ are the good guys." He gestured to everyone around the room, who smiled even wider.

"Okay, you need much rest." North interrupted. "Sandman, please put her to sleep."

Sandman nodded and looked at you. He winked and blew sand from his hand onto your face. Little golden leaves danced in front of your face and your eyes slowly started to shut.

"Please . . . stay . . ." You reached out a little to Jack but your strength gave and you could hold onto consciousness any longer.

"We don't plan on doing anywhere." The warm voice comforted.

**I am working so hard on this ;-;**

**I am writing this DURING school**

**Do you understand?**

**I AM FAILING FOR YOU ALL**

**Nah, but seriously, you guys better appreciate this, yo D:**

**Please review :heart:**


	4. Spring

You heard something fluttering, or humming, beside your ear. The sound tickled your ear drums and your eyes opened slowly. Two large violet eyes stared straight into yours. You heard a small squeak and you sat up quickly. Too quick, actually. You got light headed and fell out of the bed, yelping along the way. You landed on your butt with a _thud_. As you rubbed your sore backside you heard a frantic squeaking noise. Looking up, you saw the same violet eye creature flying around you, examining you. It stopped in front of your face and squeaked more, its eyes looking at you apologetically. If you had to guess, you'd say the squeaking was this hummingbird fairy's way of talking, and it was trying to say sorry.

You untangled your legs out of the blanket and tossed it back onto the bed, glancing sideways at the little fairy, who looked exactly like a smaller version of Tooth.

"It's okay."You smiled, the little fairy looking at you in surprise. "Accidents happen, you know."

The colorful fairy squeaked from joy, grabbed your finger and tried to pull you up. You laughed and stood up, wincing slightly at the pain in your stomach. You ran your hands through your long hair and popped your neck, trying to loosen your muscles. Mini Tooth grabbed your index finger and dragged you to the door. You casually opened it and stepped into a large, wooden hallway. You stopped to look around a little but the colorful started pulling on your finger once more, leading you through the hallway.

After a few twists and turns down the large hallways you found yourself standing in front of an even larger door. Its frame was outlined in gold while the inside was painted red. The fairy squeaked again and motioned for you to open the large doors. You hesitated a moment before you grabbed the large handle that you were barely tall enough to reach, and pushed with all your strength. The large door creaked slightly but opened with ease.

"Ah! Baby Tooth! You have returned!" The familiar Russian accent spoke.

Baby Tooth flew excitedly around the large room, searching for one specific person. You stepped through the door and glanced around, taking in the smell of freshly baked cookies. There were many toys flying about, some circling a large globe with many lights in the center of the room, but most were in stacks and being catered to by giant balls of fur. Off to one side, there was a large fire place with a red living room set and it seemed to be filled with all the creatures.

"She is awake!" North cried cheerfully, jumping up out of his chair to come and greet you.

You smiled at him and waved at the others behind him. "Yes, thank you."

You walked with North back over to the "living room" and sat next to Sandy, who smiled at you gleefully. As you started to get settled in, many elves walked into the room carrying plates full of cookies. Again, you happily took one and bit into it, cherishing the gooey chocolate inside.

"Alright, everyone is here now, yes?" North clapped.

"Not exactly, Frostbite is still out." Bunnymund stated, casually leaning back on the sofa.

"Who?" You questioned, munching on the last of your cookie.

"Ahm," Tooth began, her wings flapping rapidly. "He means Jack Frost."

"But why did he call him Frostbi-"

"Never mind Bunny!" North's laughter cut you off. "Those two are children. Come, we are eager to learn of your trip and how you found us in Pitch's Castle."

"Oh, I love stories."

Everyone looked up to see Jack flying through an open window. A familiar strong, cold gust of wind blew past you, shut the window, and helped Jack float down onto the back of the couch. He winked at you and you laughed slightly, waving.

"Glad to see you're awake." Jack smiled.

You nodded. "Yeah, I thought I would never wa-"

A little jingle and a thud cut you off. Looking over, you saw a little elf shaking its head. It popped right back up and started tugging on a flower within the wooden floors. More elves came out and tugged on other flowers that had sprouted out of the floor boards. Your eyes followed the trail of elves and noticed they led straight to you.

"Oops." You stood up and took a step, leaving another flower to grow where you last stood. The elves sighed as another came up to tug that flower out of the wood.

"That is a neat trick!" North laughed.

"Sorry." You apologized to the elves. "I don't know how to turn that off."

"At least we know that if you run away we'll be able to follow the flowers." Jack laughed, a few chuckles from the crowd sounded as well.

The first elf that had started tugging on the flower stopped and walked up to you. He looked rather annoyed as he motioned towards your feet, making the bell on top of his hat jingle more. The little elf huffed again, the point of his hat barely reached your knees.

"Oh, sorry!" Warm wind lifted you off the ground as you flew back and landed on the back of the couch next to Jack. "And I wouldn't be too sure about that, Jack." You winked.

"Very nice! You can control the wind as well." North applauded.

"As . . . well?" You looked at Jack, who smiled and waved as a cold wind brushed past you and lifted Jack into the air. He landed in front of you and touched a flower the curved end of his staff, frosting it but freezing the elf.

"It's beautiful." You breathed.

"The elf?" Jack choked.

"No!" You waved your hand. "The frosted flower. It's a perfect combination."

Jack blushed slightly and put his free hand behind his head. "Yeah, it does go pretty well together."

North started looking back and forth between you and Jack. You caught his stare and could clearly tell something was going through his mind. You watched him for a few more moments as his stroked his beard for several seconds, oblivious to those around him. Sandy floated to him and a bunch of symbols formed over his head. It was hard for you to follow along but everyone around you nodded as North released his beard, waved his hand, and chuckled.

"No, no. Just thinking." North glanced at you and whispered to Sandy, who in turn, faced the crowd and created more symbols above his head. A collective sigh reached your ears, you looked around and everyone had hung their head; all except for Tooth, Bunnymund, and Jack.

"What's going on?" You jumped from the back of the sofa and landed gracefully on the ground.

"Ah, we have decided to gather again later to learn of your past life, right now the children need you." North informed.

You weren't sure how to react as all the creatures came to you one-by-one and said their goodbyes. But something inside of you exploded with joy when North said that the children needed you. You felt a connection with children; you couldn't quite put your finger on it though.

As the last of the creatures walked through a magic portal that North opened, you turned to Baby Tooth and asked "Now what?"

Baby Tooth shrugged in return but Tooth flew over to you in delight. "Oh! We get to go out into the field with you! This is going to be so fun!" She grabbed your hand and spun you around, gradually lifting you from the ground.

You laughed and cheered with her. "So what're we doing?"

Tooth gently floated back onto the ground and let go of your hands. "More like what _you_ are going to be doing."

The happiness you had drained and your smile dropped instantly. "Are you dropping me off somewhere?"

Jack flew around you and landed in front of you on the ground. "No! We're gonna help you. You're Mother Nature; you have a job to do."

"Right," you nodded your head. "I have a duty towards the children . . .?"

"Yes!" North clapped. "She is getting it now! Quick question, little one, if it is fall in one part of the world then what is it in the other part?"

"Spring." You answered, but something inside your head told you that there was a specific place you needed to go. "It' spring in Australia. Also known as 'Down Unda'."

"What a gift." Bunnymund chuckled. "Home, sweet home. When are we leavin'?"

**ooo**

**Alright! Fourth chapter, whoo!**

**I'm thinking of having the Gaurdians call you something other than 'Mother Nature' all of the time.**

**BUT I am going to leave that up to you guys. I really prefer a short nickname for Mother Nature, so you guys can leave your suggestions in reviews or you can PM me. If you can't think of anything and people have already suggested some names (which I will leave in my little post at the end of every story) you can vote! But you all have to decide by the next few chapters :c**

**My entry: Gaia (gee-uh), the name of the Greek Goddess of Earth.**

**And also you guys …these comments that you all are giving me…it brings me so much happiness.**

**I smiled so much reading the comments you are gave me.**

**I know this is rushing things but…I…I think I love you guys.**


	5. Australia

"We take sleigh!" North said, quickly grabbing his hat and coat from the coat rack.

"No! My turf, so we take the tunnels! And do you know how long it will take to get from the Pole to Australia?" Bunnymund threw his arms in the air, following North around.

North stopped short and turned to Bunnymund. "Which is why we also use magic portals! There, everyone is happy!"

"Not me. I don't do sky rides, mate." Bunnymund stated, annoyance showing on his face.

"Hey!" Jack interrupted, pointing at you. "Why don't we let her choose?"

Everyone looked at you as you backed up. "Uhm, I'm not really good with decisions."

They still continued to stare at you.

"Seriously."

Silence filled the air.

You sighed. "Alright. North, Bunnymud, pick a number; one through one hundred."

"That's a wide range." Tooth commented.

You shrugged. "More suspenseful, seems fun."

Jack laughed and he watched North and Bunnymund try and think of a good number.

"Fifty!" Bunnymund said. "In the middle, can't fail!"

"Unless I am lucky enough to pick a number closer to hers." North stated. "Fifty-one!"

"Seventy-three." You and Jack laughed as North laughed triumphantly in Bunnymund's face.

"What?!" Bunnymund exclaimed. "Can he even do that? He just went up one from my number!"

"Do not be spoilsport, Bunnymund. Come now! To the sleigh!" North opened a large door and proceeded to walk down an equally large hallway, everyone else following suit.

"Ohhh . . . M-m-my . . . F-f-frozen . . .I d-d-don't e-ev-even." You shivered, as you stepped out of the warm hallways and into a frozen tunnel.

Jack laughed loudly, his bare feet not even making a sound as he walked across the icy ground. "That wasn't even a complete sentence."

Tooth flew over to you and gave you a concerned look. "Maybe if you wore something a little more . . .winter friendly, you wouldn't be so cold."

"Not that there is anything wrong with what you have on now!" Jack reassured, blushing madly as he gave you a quick 'once over'.

You were sure you weren't suppose to notice him checking you out, so you kept quiet and instead came to a halt. Everyone stopped as well, turning to look at what you were doing and why you had stopped. You closed your eyes and imagined your flyleaf turning into a nice warm outfit, anything would do, as long as it would get you to stop the annoying shivering. Once you felt your flyleaf stop morphing around your body you opened your eyes. The flyleaf morphed around your legs and created green jegging styled pants. Glancing at your sleeves, you looked from yourself to Jack and noticed your flyleaf had copied Jack's jacket, just giving you're a dark green, leafy version.

You pulled the hood loosely over your head and walked past Jack, whispering jokingly. "I look better."

"Now that you are properly covered, off we go!" North jumped into the sleigh, Bunnymund reluctantly following. Sandy and Tooth floated over and into the sleigh while you and Jack boarded last.

"Put on your seatbelts!" North shouted as he gathered the reign that held together the Reindeer, making the sleigh take off.

"What seatbelts?!" You shouted, immediately grabbing onto Jack's waist for safety. You started to loosen your grip but then tightened it once more as you launched off a wooden ramp and into the air. The ride was bumpy at first but soon smoothed over and the sleigh started to glide through the air. You let go of Jack completely and from the corner of your eye, you could swear you saw his smile drop a little.

"This is unbelievable!" You breathed, leaning over the side of the sleigh. The sun was hidden behind the snowy mountains and created a red-orange sky. "It's beautiful!"

"It is quite." North sighed. "But we must hurry and get to Australia, spring must start." North threw a clear, softball sized ball in front of the sleigh and it bursted into huge look-a-like mirror. Instead of seeing your reflections, though, you saw a dark, frosted forest.

You heard Bunnymund breathe in deeply. "Ah, smell that fresh air, mates. _This_ is what I call paradise."

You leaned over the side of the sleigh again and smiled brightly. "They are so happy that I'm here! Can you hear them?"

Tooth put a hand on your shoulder and smiled at you. "What are they saying?"

"They don't speak, they just laugh and giggle. But the sound . . . it's so sweet and so . . . so . . . ." You couldn't think of the word.

"Tuneful?" Jack asked, turning to you.

"Yes! Exactly that!" You smiled. "I think I know what I'm suppose to do." You climbed on the edge of the sleigh, getting ready to jump.

"Wait!" North shouted. "I am not sure you are ready for that. You've only been awake for a week! And you are still recovering from your wound!"

You turned and smiled at everyone who occupied the sleigh. "Trust me." And with that, you jumped over the edge. Behind you, you heard their screams, Jack's voice the loudest of all, but you ignored them as you dove downward. Closing your eyes, you willed the warm breeze to slow you down and held you glide through the air. After a few seconds, the wind finally caught you and you flew up higher into the air, reaching just below the sleigh. You yelled and whooped with delight as you spun and flipped in the air. Looking up, you caught a glimpse of Jack's face peeking over the edge of the sleigh, staring straight at you. You started to hum a soft tune as your jacket and jeggings started to slip away off of your body and morph into a leafy version of Jack's staff again. You flew closer to the ground and grazed the top of the trees with your staff, watching closely as the trees began to blossom. You watched as each branch stretched out and buds began to form on them, breaking through the ice and frost; it reminded you of something.

You commanded the wind to fly you higher, high enough to reach over the sleigh. The Guardians watched you in confusion as you went over the sleigh. You surprised Jack as you hooked the crook of your staff onto his and lifted him out of the sleigh, heading straight into the trees.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" Jack held onto his staff tightly. You didn't say anything, but you just looked at him and grinned. Seconds later, you softly landed onto the dew covered grass and unhooked your staff from his, commanding your flyleaf to make itself a bracelet once more. You walked quietly over to the naked bushes and touched them. So many flowers bloomed and the leaves began to grow brighter with each passing second. Jack stood in wonder but you gently grabbed his ice cold hand and pulled him to you.

A light shade of red swept across Jack's cheeks. "Any, ah, specific reason you are . . . ?"

You shushed him by lifting his hand with yours and held out his index finger to a fully blossomed flower. You gently touched the flower with his finger and watched as little frosts formed. You proceeded to touch more flowers with his cold finger and each time your flowers frosted beautifully. You breathed out and leaned your head on Jack's shoulder.

"It's so beautiful." You sighed, not letting go of Jack's hand.

"Yeah." He rested his head on top of yours. "Yo-it really is."

"Time to finish the rest of Australia." You giggled and flew into the sky as Jack followed, helping you frost some of the trees and flowers.

After a few short hours, you and Jack hopped across the tree tops, looking for North and his sleigh.

"Did we really lose them?" You shouted to Jack.

"You tried but you failed!" Shouted a voice from the sky.

"North!" You and Jack shouted and laughed. Sandy's golden head popped over the side of the sleigh and peered down at you both. Bunnymund was still tightly gripping onto the seat of the sleigh, but smiling down at your work.

You felt Jack's cold arm make its way around your waist and tightly secure you to him. With one swift gesture of his staff you both flew up and landed into the sleigh with ease.

"You like her work?" Jack smiled at North, removing his arm from your waist and resting it on your shoulder.

"_Our_ work." You corrected

"Not bad, Frost." Bunnymund nodded while Sandy gave you a thumbs up and nodded his head vigorously.

"Where is Tooth?" You asked, unable to head the familiar humming of her wings.

"Because we were trapped in those cages, we all fell behind schedule. You see, Tooth and Sandy are part of the few of us hat work at all times." North said, throwing another clear ball in front of the sleigh.

"So why is it you don't have to go?" You turned to Sandy, letting Jack's arm slip off of your shoulder.

"The children can sleep without him, he just provides their sweet dreams." North stated as you went through the portal.

"Let's just say that he's really _chill_ about it." Jack smirked, noticing you shiver violently as you passed through the portal and into the snowy North Pole.

"It's s-s-so c-cold!" You stammered as you buried your face in Jack's jacket, hoping to gather some warmth.

Jack sighed and wrapped his cold arms around you. "I don't believe I'll be of much help."

You shivered again and buried your face further into his chest as your flyleaf started to form into a large sweatshirt. "It's better than nothing."

You and Jack stayed like that until the sleigh landed back in the tunnel. When you landed, Sandy and North exited while Bunnymund stayed behind to pluck you from Jack's arms. Unknowingly to you, Jack and Bunnymund exchanged looks as you buried your face in Bunnymund's warm, grey fur. Jack's shoulders slumped a little and he held a saddened expression knowing that he could not keep you warm like Bunnymund could.

Bunnymund turned to North and Sandy with a concerned look. "She just isn't made for this kind of weather."

"Come, we will all get some cookies and hot chocolate. Sounds good, yes?" North said, opening the door that lead to the large hallway.

Bunnymund had already scooped you into his arms and snuggled you closer to his chest when you spoke up. "Something about that . . . makes me . . . happy. Like a memory."

**Ooo**

**I want to apologize for not updating sooner but I was trying to get more people to review and suggest more names and vote. BUT THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN.**

**That plan more or less backfired.**

**I tried. c:**

**VOTE YOU GUYS, PLS, GUISE, VOTE**

**Names:**

**Nature: 2**

**Gaia: 1**

**Demeter: 1**

**Flora: 1**

**Terra: 1**


	6. Tell Me A Story

North smiled gently as you all settled down in the same living room area you were in hours earlier. You sat next to Jack and looked at your cup of hot chocolate, wondering why it brought you the joy that it did. You couldn't quite see an image in your mind, but you heard laughter. You started into the dark liquid as you tried to remember but you couldn't. This frustrated you and you let out a hard sigh.

"Is something wrong?" You looked up and met eyes with Jack. You shook your head and looked down again, staring at your cup.

"I believe that whatever you are thinking about might be vital information to help us figure out who you are . . . or were." North said, setting down his own cup of hot chocolate as he stood up from his chair and stood in front of the fireplace.

"I just keep hearing laughter. I am trying so hard to remember but I can't." Your eyes started scanning the dark red cup and something else clicked. "This color . . . it also reminds me of something."

"An image doesn't come to mind at all?" Jack asked.

You shook your head and sighed once more, but this time softer. "How did you all figure out who you were?"

Sandy, North, and Bunnymund all exchanged looks. For the first time, North was rendered speechless, not knowing exactly how to answer the question. Sandy was a little thrown off, but once he recovered his face held a sad expression.

Bunnymund stood with his back towards you and spoke softly. "We don't really like talking about it."

Jack leaned in closer to you and whispered. "It's okay, no one has told me their story either."

You turned to him and whispered. "Do you have a story?" Jack nodded. "Can I hear it?"

Jack nodded again. "Hey, you guys, I want to take her sightseeing with me, is that okay?"

"I'm not sure, Jack . . ." North began.

"I think it's just fine." Everyone looked at you. "What? I want to go."

Bunnymund sighed and looked over at Sandy, who was floating over the sofa fast asleep. "Fine, but don't take too long."

Your sweat shirt had not disappeared so you were already set to go. Jack had pointed at a shelf and motioned for you to get a snow globe. You did as you were told but you were very confused as to why you needed a Christmas decoration. Especially an empty one. You shook the snow globe and watched as the white substances within floated around.

"Why is it empty?" You questioned, shaking the snow globe once more.

"It is portal, like the one I used earlier to get us to Australia." North said, his back to you.

"How do you use it?" You watched the fake flakes float down again.

"Like this." Jack took the snow globe and whispered to the clear ball. You watched as he reeled his arm back and threw the ball right at Bunnymund. Bunnymund's eyes widened at the sight but just as he was about to let out a scream the snow globe burst into a portal a few feet away from him.

"You little . . . " Bunnymund sneered.

"Oh, man, look at the portal." Jack said as Bunnymund slowly crept his way towards Jack. "It's just wide . . . " Bunnymund got closer and Jack grabbed your hand. "open." With that last word, Bunnymund pounced but Jack was too quick and had already pulled you through the portal with him.

The portal opened on the other side and you tumbled through, landing in a large pile of snow. You shivered while you sat up and shook your head, getting rid of the flakes of snow that was once resting in your hair. You looked around for Jack but saw nothing but white snow and . . . a frozen lake? Standing up, you shook your body while trying to get rid of the rest of the unwanted snow.

"Jack?" You called his name.

"Yes?" A voice came from above you.

Looking up, you saw Jack floating above you, both hands in his hoodie pocket and his staff resting in the crease of his armpit. "Where are we?"

Jack was silent for a moment, staring at the frozen lake. "This is the place where it all began."

"Is this where . . . " You trailed off, you weren't even sure how you were going to end that sentence.

Jack landed in the snow beside you and began walking towards to frozen lake. "This is where I woke up."

You slowly trailed behind him, not caring so much about the frozen water making contact with your feet; that was the only part of your body that didn't get cold. You slipped slightly after taking one step, hurriedly regaining your balance before Jack was able to see. It was his time, not yours. You grew worried though, as Jack walked forth and stared at one particular spot on the lake.

You finally were able to make your way in front of him without making a fool of yourself by slipping on the ice. "So, tell me, Jack. How did you come to be?"

Jack looked up at you and smiled warmly. "I took my sister ice skating. It was the dead of winter and I figured the lake would be a great place to take her to have some fun. I should have checked the ice but I didn't." His smile faded a little. "Just as she got situated to start skating, she stood on a thin spot of the ice, and it started to crack underneath her. It was terrifying and she was so scared. I tried to keep calm for her but on the inside I was screaming and pleading to whoever would hear me to just keep her safe; to keep us safe." Jack looked back down at the particular spot again. "I managed to turn it into a game of Hopscotch and that pleased her. Back before . . . this happened," He gestured to himself. "I had my staff; it just didn't do all the stuff it does now. So after she 'hopped' a few times, I grabbed her with the crook of my staff and pretty much swung her away from the thin ice but while doing so, I pretty much switched places with her. I didn't mean to, but when I swung her, I sent myself backwards." Jack looked over at the sun that was already setting. "I heard her scream my name right before I went under water but the last thing I saw was the moon, and then I drowned."

You were quiet throughout his whole story but when he told you that he died by drowning, well, you couldn't hold yourself back from hugging him. "I'm so sorry." You stood on your tiptoes so that you were able to reach his ear. You wrapped your arms tighter around his neck, giving him a slight squeeze. The affection shocked him at first, and you could tell, but after a few seconds he relaxed into your grasp and snaked his arms around your waist, hugging you back just as tightly. At this point; you couldn't feel the freezing temperature anymore but to you the most amazing part was that Jack felt _warm_.

He loosened his arms and looked at you. "When I woke up, I was just as clueless as you were. I had no idea for the reason of my existence."

By this time the sun had fully set and the moon shone down over you both, reflecting off the lake beautifully.

"Did it . . . " You pointed at the moon.

"Yes, Man in Moon spoke to me, but he only told me my name. Everything else," Jack gestured to his staff. "I figured out on my own."

You unwrapped your arms from his neck and let them rest by your side. "How did you figure out your past though? How did you know how you died?" So many questions burned within you.

Jack also unwrapped his arms from around your waist but instead of resting his hands against his sides, he grabbed his staff and tapped the ice lake, making frosty designs form. "Tooth. I was lucky and Jack Frost happened to be my name when I was alive. My only difference is that my hair, eyes, and skin are different colors than what they were when I was alive. I had brown hair, similar to yours, tan skin like yours, and brown eyes, not similar to yours."

You looked down into the frozen lake, seeing your own reflection for the first time. Your hands came up and touched just below your eyes. "They look . . . green."

"With a touch of gold." Jack lifted your head up, your eyes meeting. "But captivating nonetheless."

Your hands came down from your eyes and grasped onto his hand. His eyes showed adoration as he smiled gently at your reaction and again you felt that warmth. Something inside you sparked, but you couldn't tell what. It felt that of love, but not the love you had for nature. This love was different. You kept staring into his icy blue eyes and that feeling kept blooming. That warmth inside you grew even stronger and so did your confusion. You were happy with it though, and looking up at him, they way you two were standing, how close you two were, it all felt right. Rationally speaking, however, you just met this boy. In fact, you've known for all of three days. Then again, those three days have been quite . . . adventurous to say the least.

"What are you thinking?" Jack still grasped both yours hands with his one, but brought it down from your chin.

You blinked a few times. "I'm thinking . . . we should have a little fun."

His eyes gleamed mischievously, a smirk replacing his gentle smile. "What kind of fun?"

"A race."

"To where?"

"Back to North's place. Whoever gets there first wins. I just need to know which way it is and I'm set."

Jack pointed north, an obvious 'duh' look on his face. You blushed sheepishly and his facial expression quickly changed into a smirk again. "Want to make things interesting?" You nodded. "Whoever wins, the opponent has to kiss."

This caused you to blush madly but you nodded in agreement. "On three. One."

"Two."

"Three!" You both shouted as you lifted into the air and dodging through the trees.

You gained some sense and lifted higher, so that you didn't have to go through the obstacles. Soon, Jack followed suit, but instead of him being behind you like you figured, he was right beside you. He laughed at your shocked expression and gained speed. You squeezed your eyes shut and tried to do the same but it was rather hard, you still weren't fully trained with your powers/magic. You felt his hand brush up against your face and you lost all concentration. You hadn't expected him to be flying _that_ close to you. Flailing your arms you barely grabbed a hold of Jack's right leg as you went downwards.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Jack pouted, looking over his shoulder, but not slowing down at all.

"N-no! I have only been up for a week, remember? I-I-I lost control!" You panicked, hanging onto is leg even harder.

"Just concentrate! It'll pick back up, I promise!" Jack smiled.

It took a few minutes, but with a lot of concentration, you let go of his leg and dropped a few feet before the wind caught you again. You had fallen behind a couple of yards, but Jack was still in site, as were the snowy mountains. This time when you thought of going faster, you actually did. You caught up to Jack. To his surprise, you managed to fly right next to him. Your eyes were concentrated on light coming from the workshop of North's place and you were determined to make it.

"You're falling behind!" Jack laughed. You both neared the doors to North's home but Jack shot out farther as you got to the door. Your strong winds combined with his made the two large, red doors burst open. Jack landed first and did a little victory dance. You landed next to him and rolled your eyes. You wanted a rematch.

"So . . . about that kiss . . . "Jack smirked flirtingly.

**Ooo**

**Oh, I had someone request for the first kiss to be in front of the Guardians ;D  
I love it.  
If you guys have any ideas to contribute to the story, I will try to work that part in there somehow.  
Also, I reread my chapters and I do notice "my" spelling errors. As much of a Grammar Nazi as I am, I can't help the changes Word makes because it thinks it's right and I'm wrong.**

**Vote on your nickname!**

**Nature: 6**

**Gaia: 2**

**Demeter: 1**

**Flora: 5**

**Terra: 3**

**Rose: 1**

**Blossom: 1**

**Isis: 1**


	7. Toy Plane

"What kiss?" North asked, shocking you both.

Jack quickly recovered. "Oh, just this little kiss she owes me. We made a bet and I won."

Bunnymund, Sandy, and Tooth (who came back while you and Jack were out) joined and were standing/floating by North. Sandy looked anxious to see where this was going, Bunnymund smirked, and Tooth looked back and forth between you both.

"Well?" Jack raised his eyebrow, tapped his left foot, and pretended to be impatient.

You cheeks turned scarlet red but you obliged. You stood on your tiptoes so that you were able to reach his face. Jack leaned in, his eyes starting to close. You paused, your nose grazed his. You smirked and quickly changed the direction of your kiss. You pecked his cheek and took a step back, Jack's eyes opened and his smile twisted into a frown.

With his eyes narrowed on you, he spoke. "That isn't what I meant."

A smirk played on your lips as you held up your index finger. "Ah-ah, you didn't specify _where_ the kiss had to be. As I recall, you said 'Whoever wins, the opponent has to kiss', and I did kiss you. What did you expect?"

The frown turned into a smirk as Jack's eyes flashed from you to the rest of the Guardians. "I expected this."

He was in front of you in a flash, his staff resting on the ground, and his right hand tangled in your long hair while his left lifted your chin upwards. Slowly, Jack started leaning closer and this time your eyes started to close. His cool breath made you shiver and finally you could feel his cold, pink and blue tinted lips meet yours. The soft kiss made the warmth inside you explode and without thinking, you subconsciously wrapped your arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. As far as you know, this was your first kiss and you loved it. His breath was minty and cool, like he just had a peppermint. It was . . . nice, to say the least, you were sure it couldn't get any better than this.

Suddenly Jack pulled away; a soft smile was placed on his lips. "That's what I was wanting."

Your face reddened even more. "Well why didn't you just say so?" You crossed your arms

Remembering there were others in the room, you casted them a sideways look. Tooth's facial expression was hard to read but from what you saw, she couldn't have been happy but not mad either. North had a soft expression, his rosy cheeks getting even rosier as he held a dreamful expression. Sandy had a heart threw an arrow over his head, his hands on his cheeks and he was smiling broadly. And last, but not least, Bunnymund. His ears were back against his head, and his eyes held almost a hurt look, but his face was hard like a stone.

"We should do that more often." Jack smiled, his staff on his shoulder while he walked through the workshop.

You were dumbfounded. "What? Kiss?"

Jack chuckled. "Well, that too." He winked. "But I meant the 'bet' and 'racing' thing."

"Oh . . . y-yeah." A toy plane flew right in front of you. "What is that?" Curiosity got the better of you while you lifted into the air and followed the plane.

"It is toy plane! Christmas is getting closer and my Yetis are preparing the last of the toys!" North belly-laughed.

"How is it flying on its own?" You followed it closer, making loops in the air along with it.

"It is not, Yeti over there has controller." North pointed to a Yeti in the far left, who seemed to be having fun keeping the plane away from you.

You landed next to the Yeti, smiling sweetly at him. "Can I try?" He nodded and handed you the bright red controller. The controller looked odd, what with all its buttons, but the controlling came natural to you and you were able to lift it and do tricks with it easily. "This is great!" You shouted, in utter awe with the toy. "I feel like I've done this before!" You were having such fun while you flew it around Bunnymund's head.

Bunnnymund's ears perked up and he laughed. "Careful there, mate."

Jack smiled but it dropped a little as he watched the plane get closer to his face. You were flying that plane a little too close for his liking. He glanced at you and looked at you twisted smile, it wasn't a nice one. Jack backed up and floated in the air, the plane still coming at him.

"Payback." You grinned wickedly.

"For what?" Jack asked, flying away from the little toy monster that continued to chase him.

A slight blush rose to your cheeks, you wouldn't dare speak of that kiss. You couldn't. Granted you liked it, you had _really _liked it, but it only confused you all the more on the inside. So instead of telling him, you muttered "Don't worry about it."

All the while, North and Sandy were watching you have fun while they smiled and laughed (but when Sandy laughed you could only hear a slight jingling noise). Bunnymund and Tooth, however, were a different story. Tooth still look troubled but had put on a fake smile for whenever North and Sandy would look back at her. Bunnymund's smile had vanished the moment you started chasing after Jack with the plane. It really bothered you to see them like that and you had no idea what was wrong with them. Could the problem very well be you? You decided to take that into consideration.

Jack noticed you zoning out and quickly froze the plane before landing in front of you. Somewhere behind you and grunt and a slight _thud_ could be heard. Turning around quickly to see what it was, you saw a Yeti with his head resting on the table.

"Is he okay?" You were a little concerned.

"Don't worry. He is just upset because I froze his toy plane." Jack chuckled. But his playful face was replaced with a serious one. "What's wrong?"

You were taken aback. Had your troubles really been that apparent? You shook it off and smiled "Eh, nothing really."

Jack shook his head. "But there is something."

"Nothing to worry over, I'll tell you that much." You laughed, glancing over at Tooth and Bunnymund.

"Is it . . . is it them?" Jack pointed.

You swatted his hand down. "Hasn't anyone ever told you not to point? And anyway, I am just concerned about them."

"Ah, you mean the way they are acting." Jack was examining his staff. "I think that kiss messed with the both of them."

You tried your hardest not to blush at the mentioning of the kiss and quickly averted your eyes. "Why would that mess them up?"

"I think Tooth has a bit of a crush on me. Who could blame her though, am I right?" He chuckled.

"No."

"Yes I am." Jack said coolly, ignoring your bluntness.

"Okay, so that doesn't explain Bunnymund." You glanced past Jack, locking eyes with the large bunny. You held his gaze for a few more seconds until he looked away and pretended to be interested in whatever North was talking about. _That was a bit odd._ You shook the thought but moved your eyes to Jack again.

"You do know he pretty much helps with spring as well, right?" Jack pointed out.

"What's that have to do with anything?" You questioned.

"Well, maybe he has a thing for you." Jack shrugged, but you could tell he had trouble letting those words out of his mouth.

Again, you decided not to point out what you thought you weren't suppose to notice. "So, does that mean he feels a connection or something?" Jack shrugged in response, obviously not wanting to talk about it anymore. His icy, blue eyes softened as he stared into yours and his lips parted slightly, you could swear he was about to kiss you again.

"Oi! Frost! We need you!" Bunnymund called over, his face stern.

Jack had an annoyed look on his face before his turned to glare at Bunnymund. "Hold on." He mumbled, walking over to the group of Guardians waiting. While they were grouped together, you pretended to be interested in all the toys that still flew around the workshop. Unknown to the Guardians, however, you were able to pick up a few parts of their conversation.

"She is not Guardian, but she is the one." North.

"Can she help?" Tooth.

Jingling? Sandy.

"Why not? He brought her back. He must have something planned." Jack.

"We promised to help her too. We have to keep that promise." North.

"How can we help?" A little muffled, but you were sure that one was Bunnymund.

"Tooth is already working on that." North chuckled slightly.

Jingling was heard once again. Sandy.

"Yeah, what about him? Pitch took her out last time." Bunnymund.

"And he isn't going to do it again." You stated. Everyone looked back at you in surprise, but their surprised soon turned into embarrassment. You could hear them talking about you.

"You aren't really trained. There is no way you can fight him." Bunnymund stepped forward.

You were quick to react, mimicking his step. You felt like a challenge was being issued. "So train me then."

A smile swept across everyone's face. "Is great! We teach you, then. You will learn basics, maybe even some moves as well. We can teach you how to use weapons, Jack can teach you how to control the wind, and we can help you learn how to use nature to your ability!" North was smiling brightly.

"Where are we going to do this all?" You looked around the workshop, big but not enough room to do all that North had talked about.

"I've got the perfect place." Bunnymund chuckled as he lifted his foot and tapped it on the ground twice, creating a very large whole that everyone fell through.

**Ooo**

**I love the ideas you guys are giving me ;-; Partly because we are so in sync and partly because you guys are reading my beloved story D:  
****VeryBerry96 and Certified Chocoholic's comments really stuck out to me. While reading their comments, I was all like ":D D'AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW". Especially VerryBerry96, she gave me a reason as to why she wanted the name she picked. Relating it to a video game. A VIDEO GAME.  
IFREAKINGLOVEIT.  
CrystalxRose gave me an amazing idea as well :) Jack will have his own nick name for you ;)  
OH! And I keep forgetting but that song I used in the second chapter is "New National Anthem" by Pierce the Veil (they are so awesome ;-; )**

**Vote on your nickname!**

**Nature: 7**

**Gaia: 4**

**Demeter: 1**

**Flora: 7**

**Terra: 4**

**Rose: 1**

**Blossom: 3**

**Isis: 1**

**Mom/Mommy: 1**

**Iris: 2**

**Ivy: 1**


	8. Love Triangle?

A slight yelp escaped your lips as you fell through the hole but luckily Jack caught you before you hit the bottom. He smiled down at you before taking off through the tunnel, chasing after Tooth, North, and Sandy. Bunnymund had stayed behind; it looked like he was waiting to catch you? Maybe? You weren't sure, but you did see the disappointment and anger in his eyes as you looked back at him. He followed closely behind you and Jack, hopping through his tunnels. You turned your attention back to Jack, looking up at him while he cradled you in his arms, holding his staff with his right hand. You didn't feel the need to shiver in his grasp, you actually felt . . . _warm_. But you do recall at some point earlier in the day, he had cradled you and touched you and he was cold. Were you getting used to his touch or was something else happening? You didn't have enough time to ponder this because you had already popped out of the hole and into a beautiful meadow.

Once everyone was through the hole, Jack set you down. As soon as your feet touched the grassy ground, you scanned the area. Everything was green and fully bloomed. Everything looked so _healthy._ The trees giggled, not only because you were there, but also because they were already happy and healthy. You turned to Bunnymund, who was watching you already, and you wanted to scream with joy.

"This is awesome!" You threw your hands in the air and smiled brightly. "It's like heaven!" Bunnymund smiled, acting slightly shy. You flew up and over to the trees, where you landed on the highest branch. "They are the happiest I've ever felt them!" Your keen hearing heard the large bunny chuckled lightly. You flew off of the branch and tackled Bunnymund to the ground. "I must see more!"

He looked a little uncomfortable and his nose twitched as you were straddling him. "Sure, just . . . let me show you around. . . "

You quickly got off of Bunnymund and looked excitedly over at Jack, whose lips were twisted into a deep frown. You raised an eyebrow at him and he quickly replaced his frown with a smile. Out of the corner of your eyes you could see Tooth's face become full on concern and you became all the more confused. North and Sandy seemed to be the only ones that were oblivious to their 'teammates' actions. Maybe they acted like that all the time? And maybe you just made it worse. Great. And here you thought that you had a better purpose.

You were pulled from your thoughts by the feel of something soft tapping your shoulder. Looking up, you saw Bunnymund smiling down at you and motioning for you to follow him. You obliged, of course, excited to see the rest of his beautiful home. Bunnymund hopped a few feet, looking back at you, you took this as a sign to follow and that's what you did. Except, instead of flying, you decided to run. You wanted to _feel_ the healthy grass beneath your feet. You knew that you'll probably leave a flower with every step you take, but hell, you wouldn't be able to tell in this place. You knew Bunnymund was hopping slowly for you, so you wouldn't be left behind and you didn't mind, you actually thought it was very considerate and sweet. You also had noticed that Jack wasn't with you, instead, he was lagging behind with the rest of the group but he was staring . . . or _glaring _at Bunnymund.

_What is with those two? Or three._ You thought of how Tooth was acting as well.

You were too wrapped up in your thoughts to realize that Bunnymund had stopped. Right in front of you. You slammed into his back and fell backwards onto _your_ back.

"Ah, uhm, ouch." You lay of the green ground, your legs and arms spread apart.

"You alright, darlin'?" Bunnymund spun around quickly and kneeled beside you.

You rubbed your head, commanding your flyleaf to transform from an oversized sweater to a mini pillow to lay your head on. "Oh yeah, your fur took away most of the pain." You felt your head spinning. "What kind of conditioner do you use?"

Bunnymund chuckled and brushed some flower petals away from your bandaged wound. His paw tickled your stomach and you sucked in some air, making Bunnymund give you a confused look. At first, he reeled his paw back, afraid that he might've hurt you in some way but instead he found another reason to touch you. He mumbled an apology and moved in closer to brush some grass residue off of your face. You kept staring at him, wondering why he felt the need to get his face closer to yours, but nothing came up. You knew for a fact that all of the grass was off your face but his face was getting all the more closer. Incredibly close, actually. To the point where your noses almost touched.

Suddenly a gust of cold wind blew past you and Bunnymund was no longer in front of you. Sitting up, you looked over to your right and watched as both Bunnymund and Jack wrestled and fought. You could hear shouts but couldn't quite make them out, but watched as shots of ice and eggs were thrown. North, Sandy, and Tooth were at your side in a flash, confused at the scene unfolding before them. They were all unsure of what to do and had no idea how to break it up without getting injured in the process.

The shouts were getting to you. "Stop it!"

You were ignored.

"Please, stop!"

Your shouts were getting you nowhere. They continued to fight and you had enough of it. You stepped forward and swung your arms to your side. "I said stop!" You roared; vines shooting from the ground and grabbing them both, pulling them apart. Both Jack and Bunnymund were startled (as was everyone else) but quickly started to struggle, trying to get away from the vines' grasp.

Jack started to shout. "What is wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about?" Bunnymund yelled back, equally as loud.

"You know what I'm talking about! I saw you! You leaned in!"

"And? I wasn't doing anything!" Bunnymund retorted, glancing over at you.

"I don't even know what's going on!" You screamed. "Stop. Just . . . " You took a deep breath. "Just tell me what is happening. Why did you tackle him?" You gestured to Jack.

"He tried to kiss you!" Jack shouted.

"W-what?" You stuttered. Everyone else behind you was silent, like always. "Why?"

Bunnymund glared at Jack, shooting his daggers. Jack glared at him twice as hard, so you decided to keep both of their vines tightly wrapped around their bodies.

You heard North clear his throat. "Bunnymund, this is true?"

Bunnymund looked down at the ground, his feet wrapped up in the vines, and shook his head. It was obvious as to why he looked no one in the eye; he was lying. But you were just a little bit too new to this life and weren't accustomed to most things yet. You still had so many things to learn, you still needed to learn how to handle your abilities and even fight without them. These quarrels were getting to be too much for you, and in all honesty, you kind of preferred being alone in a forest than facing all of this drama.

"What's wrong with you all? Surely you guys don't act like this all of the time, right?" You turned to Sandy, who shook his head.

Tooth sighed. "Come here." She grabbed your hand and you both flew a little ways away from the boys, still being able to see them, but making sure they could hear you. You both landed on top of a large branch sticking out from a tree.

"What's wrong?" You were only half paying attention, trying to keep your vines around Jack and Bunnymund.

"Ahm, well, I didn't want to say this in front of everyone, so I am confiding this in you." You nodded. "Jack has feelings for you." She paused, letting you process that. "And so does Bunnymund."

"How can you tell?" Were you that oblivious?

"A woman's instinct." She lightly smiled.

"Wait, so . . . why did you seem upset?" This answer couldn't possibly make anything more confusing.

"Because . . ." She hesitated. "I have . . . well, I like Jack."

Your jaw went slack and you lost all concentration, ultimately freeing the boys. Once your shock left you were apologizing in an instant. "I'm so sorry! I had no idea! I guess I really was the trouble of all of this, oh, I feel so terrible." Mother mode.

"No, no. It's okay. It's apparent Jack does not feel the same." She looked sad but smiled nonetheless. "Even if I can't be the one he likes, I am kind of glad you are. In a way. I believe that you would be much better for him and you'll have the free time. Also, you might be able to teach him when it's time to have fun and when it's time to settle down."

You wished you could do something to help her in this situation, but the last thing she said also made you happy. You had come to the conclusion that you had feelings for Jack and it was fantastic news that he felt the same, but also terrible to know that Bunnymund did as well and you couldn't return them.

"Hey Tooth . . ." She looked up. "How do you feel about Bunnymund?"

**Ooo**

**Not much action but I've been swamped with projects and crap. I need some more ideas you guys x.x But anyways, I just decided to upload this because you all were getting impatient o.o**

**OKAY! Don't hate me. BUT Nature and Flora both had a tie. Some were requested by PM and some were requested by review. I kind of did a coin toss and Nature won x.x I picked the nickname, although "Flora" should be the nickname because it also was one of the ones to have the most votes…it didn't sound like a cute nickname Jack would call you :/**

**If you don't like it, I'm sorry but my mind has been made, if it helps, you can just substitute your personal "nickname" in where I put the nickname. USE YOUR IMAGINATION ON SOME OF THESE PARTS, PEOPLE.**


	9. You Got This

"Glad we got that figured out." You winked at Tooth and she giggled. You two had sorted it all out and were now pretty good friends. As it turns out, she kind of has feelings for Bunnymund as well. Things were starting to look up. Even when you got back to the rest of the Guardians, Jack and Bunnymund (who you had accidentally released earlier) were now at ease and seemed to be shaking hands.

"You two stopped fighting!" Tooth smiled gleefully.

"We came to a compromise." Bunnymund smiled. Jack smirked and North and Sandy smacked their foreheads, making Tooth a bit worried.

"A compromise?" She questioned.

"Ah, nothing big." Jack chuckled, flashing his snow white teeth.

"Uh, North?" You tapped the highest part of him you could reach; his bicep. North looked down at you, reassuring you that you had his attention. "When are we going to start the training? I'm a bit over the whole 'tour' thing now."

"Aha!" North laughed loudly. "We start now! Draw your weapon!"

You obeyed, feeling the eyes of everyone on you as they moved to the side and you once again picked a sword for your flyleaf to change into. "Okay, now what?"

"Now this!" North drew his two swords from his sides and swung at you. You jumped back in time and you were in disbelief.

"You didn't give me any kind of warning!" You threw your hands in the air.

"Ah, little one, you do not get any kind of warning in a real fight. You must learn to act quickly and swiftly." He swung again, and this time you swung as well, connecting with one of his swords. You held your ground but for only a short time before his strength over powered yours and knocked you back.

"Takes a bit of practice." Jack reassured you, holding your shoulders to keep you steady. You nodded and he let you go, taking a step back so you and North could resume.

You huffed as you sized up North. It wasn't going to be easy taking a man his size down, but you were up for that sort of challenge. You swung first and again your swords connected. You held your ground longer than before but instead of letting him over power you, you stepped back and let him stumble forwards before swinging out your word again. A lot of _clangs_ were heard as you two battled it out in the meadow. You were getting better, you had to admit, but you weren't going to get cocky any time soon. North's grunts became louder and you realized that he started to fall back more, he was getting _tired._

_Time for the final blow_. You lifted up your sword with own hand and pretended as though you were going to strike but with the other hand you made a swift gesture and the flowers grew thicker and they snaked up North's legs, keeping him in place. While he struggled with trying to free himself you held your sword up to his neck, declaring that you had won the short practice. You smirked in triumph and released North from your flowery grasp as your sword shifted back into a braclet.

"Very good for your first try, I congratulate." North bowed. "Now it is someone else's' turn. Ah, speed."

"That's me!" Jack and Bunnymund shouted at the same time. They looked at each other and broke out into a game of 'Rock, Paper, Scissors'. After a few minutes, Bunnymund had won and chuckled at Jack, who had a look of frustration on his face.

"Alrighty now, darlin', let's get this goin'." Bunnymund smiled, his ears tucking behind his head. "First one to that little creek and back wins." You nodded, it seemed simple enough. "No vine or flower bendin' and you can fly if you want but trust me, you won't beat a rabbit."

You narrowed your eyes. Another challenge. You were more determined now than ever after what he just said. "On three?" Bunnymund nodded and you started to count off. "One. Two."

"Three!" You both shouted, Bunnymund hopping fast through the meadow and you flying over head. You were keeping up and that was good enough for you, but you knew you had to beat him at his own game; you had to make him eat his words.

"Keepin' up now, are we? Well not for long." Bunnymund hopped even faster now, leaving you behind. This was just like when you raced Jack, and you knew just what you needed to do to beat him. You sent strong, warm wind to go against Bunnymund, making him slow down while he tried to use his strength to keep running forward. You were actually kind of surprised that you didn't send yourself flying back as well, but you managed to control two winds at once. Now you were catching up to Bunnymund and to make everything better, you were almost to the creek. Which was purple. Huh.

Your wind went even faster as you reached the creek and swiftly turned around. You looked down at Bunnymund (who still somehow stayed right below you) and he had a look of determination on his face. You laughed inwardly at what his facial expression might be if you beat him on _foot_. He'd throw such a tantrum!

_ Actually,_ you thought wickedly, _I just might do that._

And without hesitation you sent a strong gust of wind Bunnymund's way, and it totally threw him off guard. He was sent back quite a few feet and he tried his best to catch himself as he tumbled backwards, but failing each time. You landed softly but started running as fast as you could by the time your feet has touched the soft grass.

You could see Jack smiling widely, Sandy jumping up for joy, Tooth flying around and laughing, and North . . . North seemed to be studying you. No smile plastered on his face, but a concentrated frown.

You shook any bad thought you had away and concentrated on beating Bunnymund. You don't know why, but him being cocky just . . . bothered you. You didn't like it and you felt the need to pop his ego, even if he was being playful. You felt the adrenaline in your body and you didn't feel like you were going to collapse any time soon. In fact, you felt like you could run _faster._ And so you did. However, you could hear the sound of hard thumping catching up behind you.

You made the fatal mistake of looking behind you. And you regretted it.

Bunnymund was gaining _fast_. The distance between you two was closing up but thank the Moon you were also nearing the other Guardians. If you could just keep up your pace for the next few seconds, you would win.

You pushed yourself to go even faster but still the thumping was getting louder. Suspense was building and everyone went silent. The only thing that you could hear was the wretched thumping and your heavy breathing. You could do this. You know you could.

And you did.

You ran right past Jack, attempting to stop yourself in any way you could but you lost your balance and fell to the ground. Luckily you were able to catch yourself with your hands, so you didn't land face first, but you did get your breath knocked out of you. You were happy though, and you buried your face into the grass, smiling widely.

"That was awesome!" You heard Jack yell, feeling the pressure of someone leaning on your back. "He is in disbelief! It's great! You really did show that cocky kangaroo what's up!"

You moved your face to the side to make sure Jack could hear you. "What's up?"

"Yeah, you know, like the expression." His voice replied.

"Never heard of it." You moaned. His weight on top of you was making it even harder for you to breathe.

His reply took a moment. "Guess there is a lot of things you haven't heard of yet. Anyways, you beat him!" Jack got off you and flipped you over, pulling you up and into a tight embrace. You wrapped your arms around to his back and buried your face into his chest, trying your best to hide your blush. After a minute or two, you broke apart and were immediately greeted by Bunnymund.

"I didn't think it was possible, but you beat me. Congratulations mate." He nodded at you, a tiny smile on his face. It was easy to tell Bunnymund wasn't happy about it, and you felt bad, but it was a part of training too.

"Sorry, Bunnymund. Maybe we can race again sometime." You gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I'd like that, but don't apologize, darlin'. At least I know you'll be safe if we ever run into trouble and we need to flee." He raised his large, grey paw and patted your hair.

You smiled warmly and then turned to North. "Now what?"

North looked around for Tooth. "Now you try to keep up with Tooth." You raised an eyebrow. "Every movement she makes, you try to keep up and match it. Stay close to her."

Jack and Bunnymund laughed. "She won't be able to do that."

You growled under your breath. "When do we start?"

**Ooo**

**I just wanted to go ahead and get this chapter up x.x I hope you all enjoy it c:  
Fluff may come soon c;  
Also, I had a little spare time to draw the design or two of what you look like in this story.  
Just go to my profile and it's under my description :) I'm not all the sure how to put links onto this part and every time I tried to update, it would erase half of the link so…if anyone could gimme helpful tips; that'd be great. I'd rather have the links on this part anyways.  
But go check 'em out. I might be uploading more as well. **


	10. Beautiful

"Try your best to keep up, Nature!" You smiled at how Tooth shortened your name.

"You're part Hummingbird. That's going to be impossible." You sighed, but reluctantly lifted into the air after her.

She laughed and bolted straight up, you following closely behind her.

_Oh my God, this is a bit harder than I expected._

And to think, you had just started with her. As soon as you thought you had caught up with her, she had zigzagged away. This pattern had started repeating and you have now been following Tooth for about ten minutes, trying to keep up with her.

You stopped in mid-air for a moment and just followed her with your eyes: Up, left, left, right, down, left, left, right, up . . .

_I got it._

As she was going on left, you met her at her right. And when it was time for her to head down, you were already there. Tooth gasped and automatically changed her pattern. You followed her and tried to think of what she could be doing now.

_Left, right, right, up, left, right, right, down . . ._

Not much of a change, but you weren't complaining, that just made things all the more easier for you. You predicted exactly where she'd be next and you were there. Of course, she was looking behind her to see if you were following so Tooth ended up bumping right into you. Your foreheads hit _hard_ and you both started heading for the ground. Your head was pounding and you could concentrate all that well, you did know that you weren't all that far from the ground, and all the guys were somewhere beyond the trees when you last saw them.

You braced yourself for impact but it never came, instead you landed in a pair of cold arms. Your eyes shot open and you were greeted by a pair of beautiful, icy, blue eyes.

"You okay?" Jack's eyes were filled with worry.

Your eyes went wide and jumped out of his arms in an instant (as much as you wanted to stay in them and have him cradle you) and you searched for Toothiana (as you overheard North call her at one point).

"Is she okay? Where is she?" You spoke frantically.

"Is okay. Bunnymund has her. It seems as though you have quite a hard head, little one." North chuckled.

Upon hearing his name, Bunnymund turned around with Tooth resting in his furry arms. She was awake, but she was in a lot of pain.

"A fragile thing, ain't she?" Bunnymund looked down at Tooth adoringly.

"Oh sweet mother of . . . ugh! How could I be so stupid? I should have been more careful." You chastised yourself aloud. "Tooth will need to lay down for a bit."

"Should we go back to Pole?" North questioned, already reaching for a snow globe in his pocket.

"No, here would be better. The healthy plants around will help her." You stated.

"I have a bed not far from here. It's . . . a rock though. Got lots of furry blankets so it's comfortable enough." Bunnymund suggested.

"I've got something better." You smiled. You turned to your left and faced the flowery meadow.

_I can make this work._

You wanted to sing a soft song, but had no idea what. You just opened your mouth and a soft melody came out. You didn't know how you knew the lyrics (or tune for that matter) but you did. However, you skipped to the middle, so it wouldn't last as long.

"_I'm not the one that you want, I'll only let you down.__  
__And I'm pretty sure that you've caught on.__  
__And you can say that 'Oh, I'm just feeling sorry for myself'"_

You swayed your hands back and forth.

"_Or maybe it's all eyes on him__  
__in love with ego and intention__  
__the eyes that are just begging me for more.__  
__This is gone and I can see it__  
__your head is full of words,__  
__full of words that don't mean anything."_

Raising your arms slightly, the flowers began to thicken and grow upwards.

"_And how long could you hang on to a word?__  
__Tell me, how long could you hang on to a word?"_

The petals started to grow bigger and fluffed out more, creating a softer look.

"_I'm not the one that you want, I'll always let you down.__  
__And I'm pretty sure that you've caught on.__  
__And you can say that 'Oh, I'm just feeling sorry for myself'"_

Finally, you were finishing off. The stems grew together to ensure the safety of keeping whatever weight it would hold, up.

"_I'm not the one that you want, I'll always let you down.__  
__And I'm pretty sure that you've caught on.__  
__And you can say that 'Oh, I'm just feeling sorry for myself'"_

You closed your eyes. _What a song_. But you quickly motioned for Bunnymund, who gently set Tooth on top of the soft 'bed' you had created for her. You gently lifted her head and lay your flyleaf (which you had also turned into a soft pillow for her) under her head.

"What a song . . ." Jack mused.

You turned back to the rest of the Guardians behind you. "I don't know where it came from . . . but I have a feeling that it means something to me." You looked away. "Anyways, she'll need to rest a bit. I have no clue as to why that hurt her more than me."

"It does not hurt at all?" North questioned, Sandy nodding in agreement.

"Not that I can feel." You gently pressed against for forehead with your thumb.

"You must have a high pain tolerance then, which is good. It works for you during battle." North complimented.

"I mean, she was able to handle that spear in her stomach." Jack chuckled. "You're pretty tough." He winked.

You tried to ignore him. "So, what do we do now?"

"Well, we can't really go anywhere, and we need to let Toothiana rest so we can't make much noise. . ." North trailed off.

Sandy jingled and North chuckled. "You may be right. Let us see."

You raised an eyebrow.

"Sandy and I need to discuss some things. Bunnymund, you are okay with looking after Tooth?" North questioned. Bunnymund nodded.

"What are we suppose to do?" Jack asked, wondering if you two were going to get a task as well.

"Do what you want. You could take Nature to the ruins and help her with her practice there." North waved his hands.

Jack nodded happily and grabbed your hand as you both lifted into the air. "So, my little Blossom, what would you like to do?"

You squirmed in Jack's grasp, trying so desperately to hide your scarlet cheeks. "B-Blossom?"

You could hear the rumble in Jack's chest. "Yeah, if everyone gets to call you Nature, I want to call you something special. Like Blossom."

"Because I help things bloom?"

"And what happens after they bloom?"

"They . . . are . . . grown?" You couldn't guess what Jack was getting at.

"No, they are admired for their true beauty." He said lovingly.

You were bursting with happiness, and your cheeks couldn't get any more red.

**Ooo**

**Thanks to everyone who helped me with the whole 'link' thing :D  
Otay, THESE are the two picture poses I drew of what I imagine you as Mother Nature to look like. No facial structure. Not good at those.  
Just follow my instructions:**

**Type in: deviantart ( . c o m )**

**Then copy and paste one of these at the end of the link c: :**

**/art/MotherNature-361391790**

**/art/Mother-Nature-Two-361594988**

**Also, the song is called "Intensity In Ten Cities" by Chiodos**


	11. Questions Within

"You must have a poet's heart." You giggled.

"Oh yeah. I mean, listen to this." Jack landed on top of a large rock and set you down beside him.

"Roses are red,

Violets are blue

No one on this Earth

Could compare to you."

"Violet."

"Huh?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Violets are violet." You deadpanned.

"Out of that whole rhyme _that's_ what you notice?" Jack smacked his forehead.

You held your right palm out to Jack, letting him see the small flower bud that was starting to grow within it. Jack's face was soft as he watched the bud bloom into a violet.

"See? It's purple." You emphasized by caressing a petal with your free hand.

He mumbled before jumping down from the big rock. "Let's start training."

Without warning, you flicked your left hand and tied Jack up in your vines.

"H-hey! What're you doing?" Jack yelled, struggling within the vines grasp.

You jumped down from the large rock and landed gently on the ground; placing the violet between two tulips and helping it grow into the ground. Slowly you made your way to Jack and stood on your tip toes, so that you were eyelevel with him. "I want to play instead."

You swore you could hear Jack gulp. "P-play what?"

"I don't know . . . I don't know of any games besides racing. What else is there?" You twisted your hair between your thumb and forefinger.

"We could always have a snowball fight, or play Tag, or even Hide and Go Seek . . ."

You held up your hand."What's . . . Hide and Go Seek?"

Jack chuckled. "Well, one person is generally 'it' and they count to a certain number and the other, or sometimes there are more than two players, go and hide and wait for the other to stop counting and come and find them."

"Sounds fun! Let's play!" You smiled, Jack nodded and you took off running to find a good place to hide.

"H-hey! What's about the vi-" You flicked your hand and Jack called after you as he realized you released him. "Oh, thanks! And stay within the ruins!"

He had started counting but his voice was fading as you ran further away. You didn't know where to hide, or how well you should hide. To the point where it would be impossible? Or something easy?

"Ready or not, here I come!" You heard Jack's voice, far in the distance, but you still heard it.

_Crap._ You still hadn't chosen a place to hide. Maybe you could blend in? Hide amongst the flowers? Yeah, you'll try that. As soon as you turned to find a large patch of flowers to hide in, you saw Jack, standing on top of a large, egg-shaped rock. Thankfully he hadn't spotted you yet, but he was crouched down, scanning the area to the left of you.

You ducked down behind a large tree that was close to you. How did he know where to go? You were sure you ran far away.

Suddenly you heard him land on the ground in the still silence. What number did he even count to? It didn't seem very long to give you enough time to hide. You leaned against the large tree and squeezed your eyes shut as you heard him start walking your way.

_Maybe he will completely look over me._

You kept thinking about how hidden you wanted to be, how you wished Jack wouldn't find you so easily. You let out a sigh of defeat and leaned your head on the tree trunk as you heard Jack nearing you; he'd be rounding the tree any second.

"Where . . . is she . . . ?" Jack mumbled, his voice sounded like it was right behind you.

_He doesn't see me?_

Jack mumbled once more and you kept your eyes shut. However, you let one open slightly as you felt something pressing against your bottom. You didn't dare turn (for fear of giving yourself away), but you really wanted to know what that was.

"Wow . . . this tree is really soft." Jack muttered.

Now you felt something _poking_ your bottom.

You jumped and turned around immediately after shouting. "What are you doing?!"

Jack's eyes went wide and his face turned a beet red once he realized that it wasn't really a tree he was poking. "B-b-but . . . you . . . the tree . . .You looked just like the tree! I didn't even see you! How . . .Was I poking . . . I am so sorry, I didn't mean to, I didn't know that was you!" He didn't even bother to take a breath.

"Don't you think you should take me out on a date first?" You smirked.

"I . . . what?" Jack's face (if possible) turned an even deeper red.

You started laughing and shook your head, not even knowing how to explain what you just said. Though, you felt like you use to say that often. "So, how could you have not seen me there?"

He looked away and held his staff closely to him. "You looked exactly like the tree, just like a part of the trunk."

You were so excited. "I blended! I didn't even know I could do that! That's so cool! You couldn't even tell and you . . ." You trailed off, seeing Jack's head hang low. You smirked, wanting to tease him. Walking closer to him, you lifted his chin, watching his eyes widen a little. You got as close as you could possibly get without completely squishing you two together, only letting your body's touch ever so slightly. You enjoyed seeing Jack's face red for a change, letting him know how it felt. You leaned up slightly to whisper in his ear. "Don't act so shy, you enjoyed it."

You backed away slightly to see his face turn a slight shade of purple, probably from holding his breath for so long. You giggled and poked Jack's chest.

"C'mon! Breathe, Jack, breathe!" You started to poke his right cheek repeatedly.

Finally he let heaved out. "M-maybe we should get back?"

You were still smirking. "I was kinda thinking the same."

His face was turning back to its original color and his breathing was becoming more regular. "Cool, let's go see how Tooth is."

"Oh, I hope she's awake! I still feel so bad about earlier . . .I suppose I've not been doing as great as I originally hoped." You sighed, leaning against the tree trunk.

Concern showed on Jack's face. "What do you mean? We're all happy that you are here. You are doing a lot more good than you know."

"It doesn't feel like it. I mean . . ." You huffed, you had said too much already but you couldn't leave Jack in his state of confusion. "You and Bunnymund seemed to be fighting a lot, and I know I didn't know you guys before now but I don't think you all fought as much as you have been."

Jack started laughing, softly at first, but it soon became louder. "We aren't the best of friends, Bunnymund and I, we do get along. Trust me. We just . . . kind of found something we both disagree on. But nothing to go into detail about. Come on, let's go check on Tooth." He winked, racing up and over the large stones, with you following closely behind him.

_So many questions . . ._

**Ooo**

**Okay, for those who saw the pictures . . . I know the design is a bit . . . 'revealing' o.o  
But I'm trying to stick with an 'Eve' look. You know, I just 'PG'-d it a bit.**

**For those who haven't seen my designs, go to chapter 10 (Beautiful) and follow the instructions at the bottom (in the author's notes . . . which look like these)**

**Also, I would like to mention MissPriness Luna c: She had PMed me and sent me a link to her darling creations. She drew how she envisioned Mother Nature (a.k.a You) to look like. It's beautiful!**

**More and more people are volunteering to draw more pictures and I love it.**

**I would totally love to get more fan art like that if possible c:  
Just please send me the link when you are finished :)**


	12. Tears Upon Tears

**Okay, here comes what I've been trying to avoid for so long: The [insert whatever here]  
Here is the Key Things you need to know for this chapter;**

**[h/c] – Hair Color**

**[e/c] – Eye Color**

**[h/l] – Hair Length**

**[Name] – Name**

**Also, the 'O' in the middle will signify that it's a different…'vision' or that the 'vision' has began/ended.**

**ooo**

" . . . I know, but I found this. It looks just like her!" You could hear a familiar female voice exclaim as you and Jack approached the meadow.

"But the hair and eyes . . . they are different." North's voice was uneasy, that wasn't hard to tell.

"Wait," Jack motioned for you to follow him as you two landed within a large tree closest to the other four Guardians. "I want to know what they are talking about."

"It's her. I can feel it. And when I looked at her memories . . . she had similar characteristics. She was just as caring but had an even bigger bite." Tooth sighed.

"What does that mean?" Bunnymund was crouching on the ground.

"She was pretty witty and harsh when she wanted to be. Kind of anti-social sometimes too." Tooth tried to explain. "She was stubborn and hard-headed."

You could hear jingling, but couldn't see Sandy. He must've been standing in front of them all. He was too short for you to be able to see past the Guardians backs.

"No, anything nature . . . she had such a soft spot. But how she died . . ." Tooth trailed off. You could hear in her voice that she was on the verge of tears.

"It's me . . ." You whispered, turning to Jack, who was already looking your way. "They are talking about me. Tooth found something!" You jumped from the tree, running towards the crowded Guardians.

"Wait, Nature!" Jack called after you, but you simply ignored him.

_I have to know who I am._

"Hey! You're back!" Bunnymund turned and smiled. It was clear in his eyes that he was wondering if you heard their conversation.

You pushed past him and directly towards Tooth, Jack following. "When were you going to tell me?"

"Nature, I-" She began.

"Were you even hurt? When were you going to tell me?" You started to shake, tears threatening to fall.

"No, I mean, kind of. And I'm not sure . . . I didn't plan on telling you for a while." Tooth looked down. "I wanted you to be mentally prepared when I found your box."

"My . . .my box?" You were so confused.

"Yes, when my fairies collect the teeth, they store them away in a box dedicated to that one person. I am the Guardian of Memories. When that one person needs help and guidance or needs to remember something . . .I help." Tooth uncovered the box with her other hand and lifted it up slowly, letting you see the painted picture of you on the front.

Your eyes widened slowly as you studied the face on the box. You were so _beautiful. _Your hair was different, instead of it being bark brown and long, it was [h/l] and [h/c]. Your eyes . . . even if it was just a painting, they were just breathtaking. You didn't have leafy green eyes, and the gold tint wasn't there either, your eyes were [e/c]; round and full of life. The facial structure was the same however, you skin color was not. You weren't even sure how to describe that.

Tooth was still sitting on your make-shift bed and staring up at you, wondering how you were going to react. You looked around at the others and saw that their eyes were still resting upon your painted face. You leaned down on both knees and gently grabbed the box, tracing your forefinger all around it. Your thumb rested upon a jewel in the middle of the box, and you pressed it slightly, wondering if it would open. It didn't, but something else did happen. Everyone around you slowly started to fade and you entered something like a dream.

**o**

_An alarm went off, and a hand shot out from under blankets and slammed onto the clock, shutting it off abruptly. Something within the blankets shuffled before being lifted off the bed._

_ "I hate school." A groggy voice sighed._

_ A slender foot stepped onto the floor and was soon follow by a leg, torso, and the rest of the body. [H/c] hair was poking out everywhere and was soon tussled by a small, delicate hand. The female dropped the sheets, made her way to her closet, and grabbed the necessary clothes needed to get ready for the day._

**o**

_ "C'mon!" A girl called out to a few others in a vehicle nearby. She was jumping with joy as everyone slowly piled out._

_ "We're coming! Going ahead and grab us a spot at the beach, birthday girl!" A low, male voice called out._

_ The teenage girl went ahead and ran to the Oceanside, searching for the perfect spot to celebrate her seventeenth birthday._

**o**

___"[Name]!" A boy shouted, running towards the girl he was calling after. The girl stopped, and turned around, a smile plastered on her face. Once he reached her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her [h/c] hair, moving it slightly._

_ The girl giggled a little before getting yelled at by a teacher._

_ "PDA! Knock it off!" A stubby teacher yelled._

_ The boy rolled his eyes and the girl called [Name] tousled his hair slightly. "I missed you." The boy said lovingly._

_ [Name] rolled her eyes. "We were separated for an hour and forty-five minutes. You managed."_

_ "Barely." He whispered in her ear before stealing a quick kiss_

**o**

_ "I don't care! I'm tired of this! Of the arguing and yelling!" The girl was standing in the middle of her room, on the phone. "I'm not your 'slave', I have a name and an identity. You don't own me, and besides, I didn't do anything wrong! Your tight-ass just took it the wrong way. You always blame me and I'm so sick of it!" Tears were spilling down her face at this point. "You were wrong to smoke, you were wrong to think it was okay to fall under peer pressure, and you were wrong to take it out on me."_

_ Silence._

_ "No." Her voice was so shaky. "No. For so long I put up with this. You were so sweet in the beginning but . . . you've changed. For the worse. I love you but it's apparent those feelings aren't mutual. Goodbye."_

_ Slowly, she put down her phone and crawled onto the bed and cried herself to sleep._

**o**

___Tears. More tears. The same girl was now running. Her face was red and her breath was jagged, but that didn't stop her, she just kept running. It was completely dark out but she didn't seem to care. She just kept running, her [h/l], [h/c] bouncing behind her._

_ "I can't believe this . . ." She sobbed, trying to wipe away her tears as she ran. "Everyone. What . . . what did I do?"_

_ She fell to the ground, on her knees, choking on her tears. She didn't even bother looking at her surroundings; she looked lost to begin with._

_ "What did I even do?" The girl clutched onto the grass, finally realizing that she was in a forest. "Abandoned . . . I was abandoned . . ."_

_ Finally, she looked up, her head shooting straight up to the moon. "What did I do wrong?!" She screamed, to no one in particular. "I was left alone! I did nothing but care and love! Is that so wrong?!"_

_ She collapsed onto the grass, clutching at her sweatshirt, pulling at her hair, and crying until her eyes stung._

_ After hours of crying, the girl finally got up and tried to find her way out of the forest. Every now and then on her walk, she would lean up against a tree for support, caressing it and admiring its beautiful, blooming leaves and flowers._

_ "Spring . . . beautiful." She'd mutter every now and then, tugging on her Converse, making sure they were still laced._

_ Her pace slowed, her stomach growling, but she kept her eyes on what lay ahead. Shrubs. A lot of shrubs. The moon shone brightly, but gave off a limited amount of light due to the tall trees shielding it._

_ She tripped over a root and tumbled over a little hill. At least, that's what it looked like at first. That hill ended up being a large bank, with thorns and large rocks all around it. Her piercing scream echoed throughout the forest, and it was surprising that no one heard. Not even the animals ran in freight._

_ Her shorts were getting bloodier with every thorn bush and rock she hit. Her screams started to fade as more blood started to spill from her cuts._

_ Finally, after what seems like hours, she stopped sliding down the steep bank. Her back roughly landed against the trunk of an Oak tree. Grunts and squeaks of pain were heard from her as she tried to sit up in any way. Only being able to roll over and lay next to the tree, she gave up any other hope of being able to get up. Her wounds were too severe and bones were obviously broken and cracked._

_ She started up at the moon, her voice barely above a whisper._

_ "I accept the fact that I just might die . . . but before I take my last breath, in some way, shape, or form . . . let them know I love them and care for them, that I'll always be with them. My friends, my family, even . . . even my love." Slowly, she started to exhale, her vision getting blurry. "What a beautiful moon."_

_ She slowly shut her eyes, with the moon shining down more brightly than ever._

**o**

Your eyes opened almost immediately and you felt droplets of water on your legs. Lifting a hand to touch your face, you realized they were tears. You were crying. You looked helplessly up at Tooth, who immediately grabbed your shoulders and pulled you to her. She cried along with you.

No words were needed to be said, and so none were.

**Ooo**

**Yeeeeeeah . . . don't hate me x.x  
But I was pretty pumped for this chapter c:  
And now you know how you came to be.  
ONWARD**

**Some fan art :D**

**Type: deviantart (. c o m)**

**Copy and paste: **

**/art/Mother-Nature-Speed-drawing-362894737?q=gallery%3Afiredragon2009&qo=0 (By FireDragon2009)**

**/art/2013-03-27-23-27-13-361904906 (By MsLunaSilvermoon/ MissPrincess Luna)**

**I would love to get some more! :D**


	13. Give Me A Hint

After a bit, Tooth had calmed down and managed to calm you down enough to get your flyleaf and take you back to North's house. Everyone had traveled in silence while going through Bunnymund's tunnel. Even when they got into the workshop.

You felt too weak to walk so Jack had carried you, holding you close to him the whole time. The only time he let go was when Tooth beckoned for you to sit beside her on the couch. Only you didn't sit beside her, you lay down and rested your head in her lap, wanting the comfort of a mother. It was obvious from your memories that you didn't get much love and care at the end.

Tooth ran her fingers through your hair and played with it lovingly. You felt so tired and weary but you weren't even sure you could sleep; instead, you just closed your eyes and listened to the creaks of the hardwood floor as North paced across them.

"Is she asleep?" Bunnymund questioned. Sandy jingled with his response. "Oh, I didn't know that you couldn't tell unless they were mortal. You can only put us to sleep?" Sandy jingled once more.

You didn't bother speaking up, you were too exhausted.

"So, Tooth, do you think you could tell us about her memories?" Bunnymund curiously asked.

Tooth sighed and ran her fingers through your long hair once more. "It'd be easier if I just showed you."

You felt your head being lifted slightly as Tooth adjusted beneath you. "Everyone touch the box. I can share her memories only if whoever I choose to share them with is also touching the box."

She adjusted again, sitting up straighter. The floors creaked, indicating that everyone was moving closer. A few seconds later, you felt a cold presence leaning over you and gently stroke your arms, making you shiver slightly.

"Ready?" Tooth heaved slightly. "Try to keep still."

And then it was silent.

You cracked your eyes open slightly to see what happened. Everyone was touching your box with their index finger, except Tooth who was holding the box, with their eyes closed. Their faces were expressionless, but hardening with each passing second.

Seconds later, everyone's eyes slowly opened, immediately looking down at you. Making eye contact with everyone, you slowly looked away, sitting up in the process. Jack kneeled in front of you, placing his staff on the ground, and looked you in the eyes. His blue eyes looked watery and his face was full of hurt. You looked away, not wanting to cry anymore, and proceeded to stand and walk towards the fire place.

You licked your lips and spoke for the first time in hours. "You were right Tooth . . . I wasn't . . . I wasn't prepared for that."

Bunnymund walked closer to you. "How could you be?"

"I was obviously okay with . . . with how I died. I accepted it. I just . . . I don't understand what I meant by 'abandoned'." You glanced down.

"[Name] . . . " North started.

You held your hand up. "I'm not sure . . . I want to be called that."

North nodded, understanding. "Nature . . . what is it you are afraid of?"

You put a hand up to your heart. "I don't really want to say right now."

North nodded again. "We will not push you, but remember; it is very important that you must tell us soon."

"Why is that?"

"Pitch could take your fear and use it to his advantage." Tooth explained.

"No one ever told me about this 'Pitch' guy." You sighed. "Everyone just rushed me, and it's all still really confusing to me. I mean, the first time I met you guys you were all locked up in cages. How did you get there? What happened?"

Jack cleared his throat, speaking for the first time. "Well, for starters, Pitch is pretty much the King of Nightmares. He spreads fear to all the children of the world. We had actually defeated him about two years ago, but I guess within the last two years he stayed in the shadows (no pun intended) and kind of devised some other plan to bring the world back into the dark ages."

You nodded, somewhat understanding.

"He got us all by surprise when he tracked us down. I was asleep." Bunnymund stated sheepishly.

"My curiosity got the best of me." Jack shrugged, not explaining any further.

"I was kind of asleep too. Too much cookies and milk." Santa chuckled.

Sandy jingled, many images popping above his head. You were trying your best to follow along but you couldn't. You have yet to master that kind of communication.

Tooth noticed that you didn't follow along. "Sandy says that he was too concentrated on driving his airplane. I was too wrapped up in giving my fairies orders to notice him below me and we don't know about the others."

No one explained themselves anymore than that. It was kept 'short and sweet', to say the least.

"Okay, so, uhm, who is Man in the Moon?" You questioned. Jack had mentioned something about him when you two first met.

"Manny? He is the reason you are here!" North cried happily. "He brought you back as Mother Nature. That means he saw good in you, you are special."

"Did he cause my death?" Looking up at the moon through the skylight.

"No, no, darlin'. He only transformed you when you died." Bunnymund winced at the word 'died'.

"So how come he didn't tell me anything when I woke?" You demanded to know.

"He told you your name." Tooth lifted off the couch and into the air, hovering slightly.

"That whisper was him? _That _was it? I was lost and confused and all I got was a _whisper_. I was left alone in the woods with no one. I traveled on my own and somehow stumbled upon that broken bed frame. I was just trying to stretch and I end up falling down a dark hole and discover that hey, I'm Mother Nature!" Tears welled up in your eyes and you clenched your fists at your sides. "I just turned seventeen and my life was taken away from me so fast. I died a slow and painful death. How do I deal with something like that?"

You took a deep breath and unclenched your hands. "I started my journey with the mindset that I'd be alone. That I'd have no one and that I would be on my own for a good long while and my only company would be the natural growing things around me. I didn't expect . . . this."

"Blossom."Jack spoke up. "I-"

"I want to go back to that forest." You blurted out.

Everyone looked at you.

"Yeah, I want to go back to that forest." You stated, like you were trying to convince yourself.

"But why?" Tooth asked.

"I just do. I can't really explain it." You mumbled.

"And you don't have to. Come, we go." North said, suiting up in his coat and hat.

You excitedly grabbed an empty snow globe from the same shelf as earlier and threw it in straight at the fire place. As soon as the portal opened, you excitedly hopped through it, not bothering to wait for the others.

Your real motive for wanting to go back was to see if you could discover a small town nearby, maybe find out more about yourself. Maybe, if you were lucky, there would be objects that you hadn't seen before when you woke. Objects like pieces of clothing, a picture, a necklace, _something._

Stepping through the portal was like stepping back into the past. And the first thing you notice; a blood stained rock.

**Ooo**

**:D Hai, dumplings  
I've been doing tons in the past few days whilst on my Spring Break and I must say my productivity has increased tons o.o  
I filled out tons of applications looking for a job (I think I am about to get one of the jobs I wanted though) and I also volunteered at an Animal Shelter c: THOSE DOGS WERE SO CUTE. AND SWEET.  
The only downside? Allergies.  
This pollen is slowly killing me on the inside. I can't breathe through my nose and once I take a breath through my mouth, I start coughing hysterically.  
FML**

**Remember; I will also take suggestions that you want to happen in this story. Leave it in a review or PM me c:**

**Fan-art is also welcome :D**


	14. Now You See Me

**Credit to Birdofdarkness for helping me with my writers block and pretty much coming up with the beginning of the story c:**

**ooo**

"Nature!" North called, stepping through the portal behind you, along with the other Guardians.

You were already knelt down in front of the rock, examining the dried blood. You felt a cold presence behind you and you turned around to look up. Jack smiled wearily at you, not noticing the rock at first, but when he did, he frowned.

"Please don't tell me that is _your_ blood." Jack moaned. After Jack witnessed your memories, he seemed . . . different. Affected by it all.

You shrugged your shoulders. "I'm not sure. But I have a feeling that it is."

Tracing your fingers around the small boulder, you realized that there was a dried blood trail leading uphill. You set the rock down and slowly stood up, ignoring Jack as he kept asking "What?".

Slowly, you followed the trail up the hill and stumbled upon a thorn bush. It was obvious by the way the bush was a little smashed that something had landed in it at one point. Your eyes scanned the bush, taking in every little detail, when they rested on a piece of cloth. Picking out the cloth and holding it up, you determined that it was ripped off of something. It was light blue and looked oddly familiar.

_My shorts._

Your head shot around to see if you could find something else. Another piece of cloth. _Some _sort of evidence that you had once been there. Seeing nothing, you shot into the air without warning any of the others.

Once in the air, you scanned the area, looking for a town or city nearby. Lights. _Something._ Turning your head slightly to your left, you saw a small town covered in sparkling lights. Without looking back, you shot out towards the town, hoping that you could find out more about yourself and your death.

"Hey!" You heard Jack closely behind you and you neared the town. You didn't stop. You didn't care at the moment. You had such a strong impulse to see the town and other people you just couldn't stop.

Landing in what looked like a small park; you once again stood and looked around. You decided to walk down a paved path, curving around a statue while Jack was trying his hardest to catch up with you. Once you had started walking, a middle aged couple started nearing you and you smiled and waved, only to have them completely ignore you. This made you frown as you tried again with an elderly couple walking past you, again ignoring you.

You were getting frustrated with each passing person. No matter how many times you said "Hello" or waved they all still ignored you and carried on upon their own business. Not even casting you a glance.

Finally, you gave up and jumped in front of a boy passing by, waving your arms and standing right in his line of vision. Not only did he ignore you but he walked right _through_ you. Your face turned pale and you turned around to stare back at the boy, only to watch him pass right through Jack as well. But when he did, the boy shivered, cursing at the 'wind' that had apparently blown.

"He just . . ." You shook your head, trying to clear it. "Did that just happen?"

Jack smiled down at you sadly. "I guess I should have warned you. If they don't believe in us, they can't see us. We're invisible to everyone except those who truly believe in our tales. I've been around for about three-hundred and nineteen years now so I'm used to it. I tend to give people chills when they do walk through me, though." He smirked at the last part.

"Who believes?" You questioned, looking past Jack and seeing Tooth, Bunnymund, Sandy, and North all talking and playing with the little kids coming from a nearby playground.

"Well, mostly kids. Only rarely do we ever get anyone older than twelve who still believes. Those four are the most known. Me? I'm just now being recognized. So most kids see me now, quite a few still don't." Jack's face held the look of satisfaction as he twirled his staff in his palms.

"Could they see me?" You pointed at yourself.

"I am not sure . . . would you like to test it out?" His eyes stared into yours.

You nodded and grabbed his hand, making your way back to the others, who were still occupied with the young children.

Jack explained to the other Guardians what was happening as you started circling the laughing children. Not one of them noticed you except a small redhead.

"You're so pretty!" She gasped, holding onto her coat.

You knelt down in front of her, a huge smile plastered on your face. "Thank you, you are very pretty too."

"Hah!" North chuckled. "She sees you!"

"Who are you talking to, Josephine?" A little, black haired boy asked.

"Her!" Josephine pointed at you.

"I don't see anyone." Another little girl stated.

"How can you not see her? She's so pretty!" You couldn't help but smile at the compliment.

"Do you know who I am?" You questioned Josephine, who shook her head. "I am Mother Nature." You smiled warmly.

At first, Josephine was confused, but then something in her mind clicked. "Mama told me about you! She said that Mother Nature was the one who made the pretty flowers bloom and that you looked after the trees and flowers and took care of them so we could enjoy the beautiful things nature had to offer."

"Mother . . . Nature?" You heard a few kids say your name.

"Yup, that's me." You smiled greatly. "Give me your hand."

Josephine complied.

You held her palm in both of yours and made a tulip grow out of her palm. By this time, the others had gathered around her, curious to see what was happening, but stayed behind her, not stepping through you in any way. Everyone gasped, including Josephine, as they watched the pretty flower bloom. Once you were done, you released Josephine's palm and watched as she twirled the flower in her hands.

"It's a tulip! A tulip! It's beautiful!" Josephine hugged you tightly, earning a few 'Awe's from the Guardians behind you.

You smiled and hugged back, but once you released her, children started surrounding you.

"You _are_ really pretty!"

"What else can you do?"

"Can you help my mommy with her garden?"

Questions where coming out of these kids mouths' quicker than who knows what. You didn't mind, however, you were just excited to know that they could see you now.

"Hey, Blossom!" You looked up to see Jack smiling at you. "Put on your winter clothes, I hear it's supposed to snow."

Seconds later you saw tiny, white specks start falling from the sky.

**Ooo**

**Okay, sorry for the wait everyone. As some of you know (Since I decided to take down the A/N chapter) my grandfather had passed away. His funeral was Wednesday (April 10, 2013). I left Tuesday and came back Saturday. It was great seeing my whole family but terrible due to the circumstances.  
Also, I learned when I got to my grandparents house that my personal feelings that I had written for my grandfather was posted in his Funeral Pamphlet. So, my thoughts and feelings were read by anyone and everyone who attended that funeral and I cannot tell you how touched I was that my writing/feelings were good enough to put into the pamphlet to honor my grandpa.  
I thank everyone for the sweet and helpful words that were said, and special thanks to the few who had taken time out of their day to PM me and help me cope.**

**Suggestions/critiques for the story? Please PM me or leave them in a review c:**

**More art! :D**

**Type in: deviantart ( . c o m )**

**Paste : **/art/A-drawing-of-Mother-Nature-365227252 **(fanart by Takumisa777 (Drawn by her, colored by her friend.))**

/art/Mother-Nature-3-366122314?q=gallery%3Avampireromance95&qo=0 **(By me)**


	15. Connecting With Nature

**This chapter is dedicated to xxXMidnight BlazeXxx  
Here is your belated Birthday present c: :Heart:  
ooo**

You stood beside Jack, your flyleaf already morphed into what you wore while taking the trip to Australia, smiling down at the little kids. As soon as the first speck of snow was spotted, each little kid squealed out of pure delight.

The little boys tried to act tough, not wanting to seem like 'sissies' (as they put it).

"Tch, stupid snow." One boy muttered. That earned a snowball to the face from Jack. Laughter erupted from everyone around, including yourself.

"Be nice, Kenan!" A little, blond girl scolded the dark-skinned boy. "Mr. Jack went to all this trouble to make it snow for us!"

"Ahem," Tooth interrupted our giggles and chuckles at the little girl. "I need to be going. I can only take a 'break' for so long. Sorry guys, I'll be back if anything happens!" Tooth waved Goodbye to the kids and took off into the sky.  
Sandy jingled next, nodded his head a few times as images popped up over his head, and created a large, golden cloud. Once he stepped on it, he waved to everyone and lifted into the sky.

"Ah, Sandy had to leave, he said he feels like Pitch will be back soon so he's going to deliver as many dreams as he can." Jack explained to you.

"Oh! Christmas is coming soon! You know what that means!" North laughed happily. "Time to get to work! I will see you two soon." North turned to you. "Nature, you are very welcome to stay in the Shop with Jack and I, I will have a room especially prepared for you in case you ever decide to come."

You were touched by North's offer. "Thank you so much. So . . . are you leaving?"

"Yes!" He grabbed a globe from his pocket. "I must check my list and prepare for the Big Day! Bunnymund."

Bunnymund stood up, one child attached to his leg and another hanging from his arm. "Yeah?"

"You are not doing anything important, yes? It would be nice if you were to 'hang' with Jack and Nature."

Bunnymund grumbled; offended that North was implying that Easter isn't as important as Christmas _yet again_. "Sure, I don't mind staying with the little Shelia and Frostbite."

"Very good, I will see you soon." North shouted, disappearing through the portal he just created seconds ago.

"Bunny, bunny, bunny!" A little three year old girl ran towards Bunnymund; or should I say '_hopped'_.

"Hey, little ankle-biter!" Bunnymund crouched down, letting the black haired girl tug on his ears.

"Dear! What're you doing?" A frantic mother called, running towards her little girl. "What're you grabbing at?"

"Bunny!" The girl repeated.

"I don't see one, darling." The mother laughed as she picked up her child. "Come on, now, it's getting cold." The woman started to walk past you but paused. "I'm not one to meddle, but you really should put on some shoes, dear, your toes will turn blue!"

You stared at the woman in shock. "_Me?_"

The short-haired woman laughed. "Yes, you! It hardly ever snows here, but when it does, oh you bet your bottom it gets _cold!_"

You shook your head and smiled warmly at her. "Ah, don't worry about me, I can take it."

The mother shook her head and laughed as she started walking on. "Watch out, Jack Frost will start nipping at your nose."

"He couldn't even if he tried." You laughed. You turned back to Bunnymund and Jack, whose jaws were slack. "That was odd. I thought you said no one over twelve believes?"

"I said rarely. But . . . an adult? A _mother_?" Jack shook his head.

"She said your name! She knows you, so why didn't she see you?" You questioned.

"I'm just a myth to her. People use me as an expression." Jack sighed but stopped and glared at you. "I couldn't if I tried?"

It took you a moment to get what he was referring to. "Oh. Yeah, like I'd let you near my face again."

"You didn't seem to have a problem with it before." Jack winked.

Bunnymund huffed and started to walk away. This caught Jack's eye. You could tell something was going through Jack's mind, something devious. The children had dispersed, most having to go home due to it getting darker.

"Jack, do-" But before you could finish, Jack had already formed a snowball in his hands and was in mid-throw.

The snowball hit the back of Bunnymund's head. His ears lowered as he turned slowly to face Jack. "You piece of sh-"

He was cut off by another snowball.

Bunnymund slowly wiped his face. All that could be heard was the wind blowing the trees. Jack's eyes narrowed as Bunnymund crouched, the two looked like they were about to fight to the death.

"C'mon, you guys. It was just a snowball. Harmless fun." You tried to get them both to calm down but it didn't work because Jack and Bunnymund both leapt towards each other at the same time.

"Stop fighting!" You felt helpless. You kept willing the plants to grow and grab them but it was so cold and the snow had started covering the ground . . . it just wasn't working fast enough.

Pain shot through your arm and you quickly grabbed it, it felt like something snapped it but that wasn't the case. Your arm was perfectly fine but that pain felt so . . . real? You looked back towards the two fighting just as Jack slammed Bunnymund into a tree then pain shot through your chest. You grabbed at your heart while you gasped for air. Your breath was knocked right out of you. But how? You willed yourself to keep standing as you caught your breath, turning your attention back to the two. Jack was tossed into more trees and a couple of branches broke but at the same time, pain was shooting through every limb on your body. Like every bone was slowly cracking.

At that point, you had fallen to your knees and started gritting your teeth. You had started to get it. With every hit that was being taken by the tree . . . you were also feeling that pain. It was excruciating. Surely humans did this all the time, wood for their fires, but why didn't you feel this all the time? Could you only feel the pain inflicted on the trees closest to you?

The pain started to subside as you tried to stand up. You breathed out as you looked back up again. You were about to shout but you paused and your eyes widened as you watched Bunnymund stab his Boomerang into the tree, barely missing Jack's head.

You let out a piercing scream as you arched your back and fell to the ground. Your back burned, like someone was repeatedly stabbing you.

A couple _thumps_ were heard and then the sound of running.

"Nature!" Both Bunnymund and Jack shouted.

You were laying on your side, curled into a ball, desperately trying to talk. Jack knelt down and pressed his hand to your back. You relaxed under his cool hand, the pain started to subside. "What happened?" was all that was asked.

Your breathing started to return to normal but you still struggled to speak, instead, you pointed to the both of them, the trees, and then your back.

"I'm not sure I understand." Bunnymund's voice was soft.

"You . . . hurt." You gasped.

"He hurt you?" Jack asked.

"You . . ." Why was it still so hard to speak?

"He hurt you?" Bunnymund asked this time.

_Idiots._ You breathed in again. "Both."

"_We_ hurt you?" They asked simotaneously.

**Ooo**

**Okay, sorry for taking so long. Some Thursday in the past (April 25) was my birthday. And for my birthday I got what every internet-addicted kid dreams of having:  
A laptop.  
A fancy, freaking laptop.  
I love it so much because it has Beats Audio. And for those (almost all) of you who don't know…I love music. Especially when listening to it with speakers that have AMAZING treble and bass.  
ANYWAYS, the reason WHY I've been taking so long at posting another chapter is because this laptop does not have Microsoft ANYTHING. Not even Notepad. My father and I have been looking for the CD to download it all…he lost it. The only reason I'm able to update right now is because I downloaded a free trial e.e**

**Credits to WriteRandom for the 'Let's-Have- Nature-Hurt-When-The-Trees-Are-Hurt' thing, that was totally genius :D**

**Fanart?**

**Haven't gotten any :c**


	16. Rising From Below

You were able to catch your breath and tell Jack and Bunnymund what happened with you while they were fighting. At first they didn't understand, but you explained it more thoroughly and told them how you were connected to the trees.

Bunnymund's ears flattened against his head, worry and shock shown all over his face. "I basically . . . stabbed you." His voice was so quiet.

You shook your head. "It's not like you knew what you were doing. Just please, for the love of nature, _stop fighting_."

"He started it!" Jack exclaimed, pointing his index and the large bunny.

"You better start pointing the other way. _You_ were the one who threw the snowball." You glared. To the side of you, Bunnymund was poking his tongue out like a child. "And _you, _rabbit, responded to his childish ways."

"But-" He began.

"Not. Another. Word." You held your hand up. "_Unless it is to apologize_ to each other. I've not known you two for very long but I know for a fact that I'm not going to deal with you two arguing for the rest of my life."

"So . . . forever." Jack sighed. "Being immortal and all . . . and _not _arguing with Bunnymund? You're asking for too much."

Bunnymund nodded in agreement. "Frostbite's right, ya know. We don't _hate _each other but it's not like we aren't friends. We are just easily irritated by one another."

You nodded like you understood when in reality, you didn't. You knew nothing about friendship, not what it was supposed to be like or anything. The only experience you had was with who you had met so far; and that wasn't really much help seeing as how they weren't able to stick with you for very long. And the only one who has been able to stay with you? You were pretty sure that that wasn't really 'friendship'. Of course, you didn't really mind.

Something that Jack said caught you. "Immortal?"

Both he and Bunnymund nodded. "Didn't you know? You're immortal now. You're a spirit, so long as your tale lives, then so do you."

"And if my tale dies?" You questioned.

"You have to reignite the belief again." Bunnymund stated.

You huffed. "I guess I don't really have to worry about it then, eh? Seems as though I'm already believed in."

"By a few children and a mother." Jack laughed. "Let's go test it out on some teenagers."

Bunnymund gave a look of disgust. "Count me out, mate. I'll go back to my warren, I'll have nothing to do with today's rotten teens." And with that, he fell through his newly created hole.

You shouted your Goodbye at Bunnymund through the hole before it closed up then turned to Jack. "Are teenagers really that bad?"

"You weren't, at least from what I could tell from the visions. If anything, you just had a bite, but teens these days are kind of out there." He shook his head, twirling his staff in his hands.

"And by that you mean . . . ?"

He sighed. "It'd be easier if I just showed you."

Jack lifted into the air, looking down at you and motioning for you to follow him. Once you two were in the air, you took off, leaving the town and going to what looked like an even bigger town. The buildings were a lot taller and everything seemed . . . dirtier? The atmosphere changed quickly and instead of a friendly aura, you picked up a hateful one instead. It was nightfall and even though you thought the streets would be completely cleared, they weren't.

"This is the city. Less friendly than the towns surrounding it." Jack stated, landing softly beside you. "C'mon, there's always one place in every city that's got some event going on every weekend."

"Oh really? Like what?" You jogged to catch up with him.

"It's just around the block, I saw it from the sky." He quickly jogged and rounded a few corners, staff in hand. Next thing you knew, he stopped and you bumped right into his backside.

"Oof." You stepped back and looked up. Bright lights flashing, people standing all around the front of the building, and music was blaring. "Whoa, this place . . ."

"C'mon, we'll need a bird's eye view." Jack chuckled, you didn't really quite understand what he meant at first, but once he grabbed your hand and took you on top of the building, you understood.

The lights were even brighter and you leaned over on the edge of the roof, facing the back of the building. What you saw made you want to jump down and join everyone. Four people were standing on top of what looked like a stage, playing instruments and jumping around while everyone else was on the ground reaching out towards them. Everyone was screaming and jumping, some laughing and everyone smiling.

"What is this?" You smiled. "It looks awesome!"

"It's a concert. The people on stage is a band, though I'm not sure which, and all of those people are the fans. Fans are people who really enjoy the band." Jack acted like he was a teacher.

"Can we go join them?" You asked excitedly.

He grinned mischievously. "We can do more than that."

Jack leapt down and joined the band, copying the moves of the singer and pretended to jump into the crowd and surf through on his staff. You laughed as you jumped down next to the drummer and watched as he softly sang the lyrics and guided his hands around the drums. You started to nod your head to the beat and slowly made your way to the front of the stage. By this time, the heat had already made its way towards you so you changed back into your original outfit, flyleaf now at your neck in the form of a chocker instead of a bracelet (you decided to switch it up). You found Jack in the crowd and made eye contact with him as you slowly started to sway your hips. You threw your hands up into the air as you started to get more into the song. Your body moved faster and you started to dance around the guitarist.

Jack's eyes got wider with every movement you made with your hips but his eyes nearly popped out of his head when someone shouted "Hey, who is that girl up on stage?"

You laughed. _Okay, only one person can see me so far, nothing is going to happen. _

"Yeah, she's like, half naked!"

You paused, okay, someone else can see you. The singer must've heard because while he continued to sing, he turned around and tried to search the stage. He let the mic down when he saw you, and you knew he saw you by the way his mouth opened. You put a finger over your mouth and winked. The rest of the band members looked at the singer confused and looked around the stage as well. The singer shook his head, turned around, and continued singing.

_He must've thought that I was an illusion,_ you giggled to yourself. Once again, you found Jack but this time he was off to the side of the crowd, farther in the back, and he motioned for you to join him. Forgetting that a few people could see you (including the singer), you jumped off the stage and flew towards him at a very fast speed.

"Hey!" was all that Jack could say as you tackled him to the ground.

You sat on top of him, straddling him. "This is so much fun! I love it! What is so scary about these teenagers?"

Jack's face started to turn redder with each passing second that you were straddling his hips. Little did you know, with every word that came out of your mouth, you wiggled and moved your hips. Your lower halves were touching, the only thing in the way were your leaves and Jack's pants.

"N-nothing really, these j-j-just dress differently and like the music at a high volume and their taste is music is a b-bit different." Jack tried to not stutter

"Ah, c'mon, Stutter Bus, these kids are who Bunnymund didn't want to be near?" You laughed, making your hips move slightly.

Jack tried his hardest to ignore the new sensation rising, specifically, below the belt. "Stutter Bus? You couldn't come up with anything better?"

You thought for a moment. "Ice Queen?"

"No."

You snapped your fingers. "Snow White!"

"Do you even know who that is?"

You paused. "Ahm, I think . . . it's a Princess, right?"

Jack nodded. "But don't call me that."

You cupped Jack's chin and leaned down, getting close to his face. You lips were an inch apart and you could see Jack's breathing getting heavier. "Why not, Princess?"

**Ooo**

**TenthHatter and Xiao (guests) had amazing ideas.  
**_**Nature giving Jack a special nickname.**_**  
It was so genius and the suggestions TenthHatter gave me? ILOVEIT  
"Snow White" and "The Ice Queen" are the TenthHatter's amazing suggestions. (Credit to you ;D )**

_**No fanart :c**_

**Also, sorry for the long wait.  
I now am employed :D I just graduated :heart: and I have been away on vacation c:  
LET ME JUST TELL YOU ABOUT THIS TAN.**


	17. You Are Amazing

**Okay, so I'm going to start doing this thing where after a certain statement or word there is going to be a number in parentheses ( ex. (1), (2), (3), etc. ) and that means that if you scroll down to the bottom I will explain what that means in my Author's Note.**

**There's gonna be one (or maybe more) in this chapter, so I'm just giving you a heads up and explaining what it means now.**

**There may or may not be one in every chapter from now on but I am letting you know now that that is what the number means**

**Now on with the story**

**:D**

**ooo**

"What's the matter, Snow White? Too close for comfort?" You leaned back a little but Jack's face followed, keeping the distance the same.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that?" He grumbled.

"I just did. And I'll do it again, Snow White." You smirked.

"Stop calling me that."

"Or. What."

You could barely get that out before Jack crashed his lips onto yours. "Or more of that." He breathed.

Your breathing hitched but you calmed yourself and smirked. "I'm okay with that." You laughed as you slowly stood up, towering over him. Jack's cheeks were tinted red as he kept glancing from you to his . . . pants?

"Are you okay?" You cocked an eyebrow at him.

"J-just fine." Jack breathed out, lying on the ground for a couple of more seconds before getting up.

"What're you tryin' **(1)** me or something?" A male voice shouted. But before you could hear any more of that, they were drowned out by a few females walking by you, almost through you.

"Ugh, guess who is visiting?" A female voice could be heard. "_Mother Nature_."

"Not really visiting . . . just kind of-" The booming from the amps cuts you off.

"Now if I could just have your attention!" Someone screamed. "Since we're touring together, we're gonna give you all a treat!"

The crowd cheered in response to the voice. You whipped your head to face the stage, seeing about nine guys standing up there. Most holding guitars, two holding a part of sticks, and the two in the middle holding nothing but a microphone. Four guys bowed and walked off the stage, leaving five.

"Alright! Time to get down to business!" The second guy screamed into his microphone, jumping up when the sound of the guitar started amplifying throughout the air.

As soon as the first strum was heard, the crowd burst into cheers, obviously knowing the song already. The two men holding their respected microphones started singing (well, s_creaming_) in unison, Jack flinched a bit at the sound but it really caught your attention. You _really_ liked this music. Not only that, but it sounded oddly familiar as well.

You turned your smiling face to Jack, who smiled back at you, and grabbed his hand, intertwining your fingers. Jack's smiled faltered a bit as he stared at your hands, a slight blush creeping onto his face. You held onto his hand tightly and ran into the middle of the crowd, jumping along with everyone else and occasionally swaying back and forth.

"Sing it with me now!" The longer haired singer shouted.

"_Hail Mary, forgive me_

_Blood for blood, hearts beating_

_Come at me, now this is war!"_

The crowd harmonized together but cheered when that part was over. The same singer smiled brightly and continued on with his part of the song.

"_Fuck with this new beat_

_Oh!"_

You started to dance during the breakdown of the song, at first next to Jack, but the crowd pushed you two closer so you ended up dancing _on_ Jack.

At first, you felt Jack stand completely still, but seconds later you felt him awkwardly snake his hands around your waist and shift about, trying to match your movements. You giggled as you grabbed his hands and pushed your back closer to him and helped his body sway with yours. You two danced like that until the song had reached its end and while the crowd was busy cheering, you turned around and quickly pecked Jack on the cheek.

Everyone around you cheered louder as one singer bowed and walked off the stage, leaving only four people left.

"Okay now, here comes the remake!" The longer haired singer shouted.

"_Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'_

_Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin'_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday"_

Jack grabbed your hand and held it tightly, holding his other hand (and staff) in the air.

"_Yeah..._

_I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me do I look okay?_

_I say_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

'_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

'_Cause girl, you're amazing_

_Just the way you are"_

You smiled and looked up at Jack, who squeezed your hand tighter.

"_Yeah_

_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

_Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

_Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking if you look okay_

_You know I'll say_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

'_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

'_Cause girl, you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_The way you are_

_The way you are_

_Girl, you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

'_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

'_Cause girl, you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_Yeah"_

When the song finished, you felt a pair of cold hands cup your face and tilt your head up, letting your eyes meet with icy blue ones. You stared into Jack's eyes for a few seconds before he brought your face close to his and kissed you gently.

"That song describes your perfectly." Jack kissed your forehead.

Your smiled got even wider and your cheeks turned a faint red. You never wanted this night to end.

**Ooo**

**So sometime during my going to High School, someone created this whole new other language that my peers often used. "Tryin' me" is a part of that lingo and it pretty much means "You are pushing my buttons".**

**And there you have it, Lingo 101.  
In my honest opinion, I think that type of lingo is completely stupid; it really makes no sense to me. e.e**

**Also, the bands that I was hinting at were Pierce the Veil and Sleeping With Sirens. The song(s) that I used in the story was "King for a Day" by Pierce the Veil ft. Kellin Quinn and "Just The Way You Are" by Pierce the Veil (remake of Bruno Mars (PTV's version is WAY better in my opinion)).**

**Art :D**

**Type in: deviantart ( . c o m )**

**Paste: **/art/Mother-Nature-378892332** (By file333)**

/art/Mother-Nature-2-379089640 **(Also by file333)**

**Any suggestions or what you would like to happen in the story please let me know :)  
Feel free to leave a review and/or PM with what you think of the story or your suggestions for the story.**


	18. Garden Fairies

Throughout the rest of the concert, Jack pointed out people with odd hairstyles and the most outrageous of piercings and clothing. One man's ear piercing was so big that he stuck empty soda cans on each side.

"Those are called gauges." Jack would explain.

All sorts of people had dyed hair and tattooed skin. You enjoyed it all. No one was mean, not that you could really tell.

At one point, Jack had intertwined his fingers with yours and took you to the top of one of the taller tents. Where if anyone who believed couldn't see you. Except the band of course. But you were sure all but the one band member couldn't see you. Once at the top, you noticed commotion happening in the crowd, near the stage. It was like a wide circle with people inside, bumping and thrashing around.

"That's called . . . mashing . . . ?" Jack seemed unsure, leaning his head on his staff.

"Moshing." You giggled.

"How'd you know?"

You shrugged. "I think I've done it before."

Jack's eyes widened as he looked back into the crowd. "_You_ did _that_? But . . . you're so tiny. How could you have?"

"I don't know . . . I mean, I know I shouldn't know a lot of things. I barely know who I am and was. But, I do know these things. I can feel it."

You were both silent. Listening to the music and the cheers of the crowd.

"Hey Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"You really think I am amazing?"

Jack looked at you and breathed out, his cool breath slightly hitting your face. "I do."

You smiled. "But . . . we just met."

He laughed. "I know that. I just have this really strong feeling about you. From the moment I saw you in that cave, something about you . . . I felt a spark. I felt warm. I know I didn't seem that interested but I was really shocked."

You cocked your head to the side.

Jack noticed this and explained. "I was surprised at the way you stood up to Pitch. You weren't afraid. You didn't cower away, you . . . you faced him head on. You didn't know any of us and yet you were willing to rescue us. I was impressed. Plus your singing was very enchanting as well." He winked.

You smile widened as you leaned in and pecked Jack's jaw line. The one part you could easily reach while standing.

Jack captured your chin just as you were pulling away and held your stare, looking deep into your eyes.

You stared into his icy blue ones and noticed all the sorrow it held. Like he had lived a life full of hurt and emptiness.

You couldn't help but ask. "Are you okay, Jack?"

He was taken aback by your sudden question but soon locked his lips onto yours. It felt so natural to kiss him, like you had been doing it your whole life, but at the same time it also felt exhilarating (for lack of a better word). You felt an electric current flow right through you. You wrapped your arms around his neck and in return, Jack wrapped his free arm around your waist (the other was holding the staff) and brought you closer to him, deepening the kiss.

Jack pulled back and rested his forehead on yours, smiling. "I'm getting better."

You giggled at his response, your cheeks starting to feel hot. "Well, good. So what would you like to do, Frosty?"

Jacked smirked and leaned on his staff. "Frosty?"

"Still working on a nickname for you. Frosty sounds too predictable, doesn't it?" You huffed and blew your hair out of your face.

Jack laughed. "Why can't I have a meaningful name? Like the one I gave you."

You giggled. "Because. That's just not how it works."

"Oh really? Then how does it work?"

"Shh, just, be patient. I'm going to just call you whatever pops in my head."

Jack grabbed your hand and you two jumped down from the tent. He wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you close to him as you two started to make your way to the respected exit, not even glancing at those around you.

You enjoyed the tour of today's teenagers. Sure, it was brief, but you learned so much. Not only about the concert, but also about what you already knew. You felt that you had done this all before. Being at the concert felt natural, it felt good. You felt at . . . home. You weren't fazed by the teenagers, if anything, you were intrigued. Their style was so bold and interesting, it was loud and energetic. They were friendly (for the most part) and happy to be there, surrounded by the things they seemed to love.

You wondered if you were going to ever feel that way.

In the short time you've known Jack, you were happy. Aside from his childish ways with Bunny, everything was great. You were eager to learn more. About yourself. About this world. About Jack.

You glanced at Jack from the corner of your eye and you could see the smile that rested upon his face. He was looking forward, guiding you both as you walked.

"Hey, Jack."

He looked at you.

"How come it wasn't snowing at the concert?"

He chuckled. "I only made it snow for the kids. It didn't last long. I hardly ever let it snow here. I'm usually always too busy making it snow in the places where it's expected. You should see how the humans freak out when certain countries and states don't get heavy snow in the winter season."

You giggled. "That bad, eh?"

"Bad? They claim that the end of the world is near. It's ridiculous!" He waved his staff into the air.

"Wow, really?" You rolled your eyes. "That's stupid."

"Don't tell North, but sometimes I delay the snow a month or two and watch as the humans come up with all these ridiculous theories about why my snow hasn't come yet." Jack smirked.

You nudged his with your elbow, creating a little gap between you. "Oh, you're so bad." You snickered.

The gap was quickly closed as Jack pulled you back to him, chuckling along with you. "Next time I do it, I'll bring you with me."

"I wonder how they'd feel if, in the dead of winter, my flowers started to bloom. Like spring came early." You pondered.

"I believe they call that . . . Global warming." Jack said, unsure of himself. "They blame it on the ozone layer. Saying it has a hole in it or something." He shrugged.

"Is it true?" You wondered.

"Nah, it's just Bunnymund."

"Bunnymund?"

"Yeah, Bunnymund brings spring, pretty much. You two are alike in that way." Jack winced a little while he said that. "Easter is the sign that spring is upon you."

"So then what am I good for?" You were slightly confused.

"Think about it, you're _Mother Nature_. Yeah, you help things grow but you also care for nature as well. That whole week you were alone? I guarantee you that you unknowingly cared for all the natural things around you." Jack rounded a corner, still holding you.

"I don't understand how." You shook your head.

"Surely you touched the plants, and you did all that you could to discover something about yourself, right?"

"Well, yeah but . . ." Suddenly it struck you. "You're right. Everything seemed . . . brighter."

"Actually, you know what; speaking of caring . . . I think there is a few people you need to meet." Jack glanced up into the sky.

"I haven't met everyone?" You whispered. Seriously. _More_ people? It's not like you hated meeting people but . . . you had already met so many.

"Trust me, you'll get along with them." Jack reassured you. But you weren't worried about that at all.

"Who are they?"

Jack lifted into the sky, removing his hand from your waist and clasping your hand instead.

"They are the Garden Fairies."

**Ooo**

**So sorry for the long wait, you guys. Work has taken up a majority of my time. Not only that, but I've had writer's block. I'm gathering ideas and what not and I'm working my way up to a big scene so be patient with me c:  
But seriously you guys. I don't know why I didn't get a job as a waitress sooner, I've been getting numbers left and right :D  
I'm over here like "I'm hawt ;D"  
My ego is like…through the roof xD**

**Fanart:**

**Type in: deviantart ( . c o m )**

**Paste: /art/Mother-Nature-364394706 (by Birdofdarkness/ Deaththekidlover4eva)**

**I also received amazing art from CrazyCreator33 but sadly it's not possible to send a link, it was sent via e-mail :( You guys will just have to take my word for it; it's AMAZING.**


End file.
